Cerita Di Balik Cerita
by rifuki
Summary: REPUBLISH! Digabung dengan SIDE STORY! "Kita tidak tahu kalau dalam sebuah cerita mungkin saja ada cerita lain di dalamnya. Apa cerita NaruHina yg sering kita baca punya cerita lain di dalamnya? Siapa tahu." Chapter 1-3 Cerita utama. Chapter 4 Side Story "Cara Membuat Hinata Menangis".
1. Main Story: Standby

**A/N: **Niatnya pengen ikutan NHFD, tapi di pengerjaan chapter 2 ada perubahan rencana yang membuat jalan cerita fic ini jadi "berat". Ga masuk kategori cerita ringan lagi. Dan ujung-ujungnya fic ini jadi 3 chapter (padahal rencananya 2 chapter). Tapi saya senang dengan hasil akhirnya, ceritanya jadi jauuuuhhh lebih asik dari sebelumnya. **Warning:** AU tapi canon, canon tapi AU (?). Saya juga bingung, baca aja deh. OOC, karena emang sengaja dibikin OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Di Balik Cerita<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Hinata bersembunyi di balik dinding kayu di persimpangan jalan. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Kiba dan Shino saat melihat Naruto sedang berbincang dengan kedua teman satu timnya itu. Kadang Hinata merasa kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Orang yang selama ini disukainya telah kembali ke Konoha, Naruto-_kun_-nya sudah kembali setelah 2,5 tahun berlatih. Tapi lihat Hinata sekarang, ia malah panik harus bagaimana saat Naruto sudah berada di dekatnya. Hinata sama sekali belum siap untuk bertemu dengan sosok pujaannya itu.

Tapi malangnya Hinata, Naruto sudah terlanjur menyadari kehadirannya. Di tengah Hinata sibuk menahan rasa gugupnya, Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul di sampingnya, membuat Hinata kaget bukan main.

"Hai Hinata," sapa Naruto. Ia sedikit heran kenapa Hinata malah bersembunyi.

Hinata semakin gugup mendapati Naruto kini berada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tak mampu menjawab saking gugupnya.

"CUT!"

Naruto dan Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah teriakan. Tampaklah seorang sutradara sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara _cameraman_, petugas _lighting_ dan kru lain sudah kesal karena lagi-lagi adegan ini dipotong. Itu berarti pekerjaan mereka harus diulang lagi.

"Hinata, ekspresinya manaaa?" tanya sutradara, greget bercampur kesal.

Sutradara mendekati Hinata dan Naruto sambil berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. Ini sudah _take_ ke-25. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kalian diceritakan sudah 2,5 tahun tidak bertemu. Di adegan ini kau harus terlihat gugup ketika melihat Naruto. Yang tadi itu _feel_-nya belum dapat. Pipimu harus merona merah saat melihat Naruto," jelas sang sutradara nyaris tanpa jeda.

Hinata mendengus kesal.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa! Kenapa sih tidak pakai pemerah pipi saja?" bentak Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tidak!" jawab sutradara. "Rasa gugupmu serta rona merah di pipimu harus terlihat natural."

"Lagipula kau akan terlihat manis sekali jika rona di pipimu itu alami," tambah Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia tak tahan dari tadi hanya diam melihat dua orang di hadapannya beradu mulut.

"Diam kau Uzumaki!" bentak Hinata. Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah lawan mainnya itu.

Hinata kembali beralih ke sutradara. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengganti pemeran tokoh perempuan ini dengan orang lain saja yang lebih pandai berakting dari pada aku? Kenapa kau bersikeras menjadikanku pemeran perempuan dalam anime ini?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Karena wajahmu mirip sekali dengan pemeran perempuan dalam anime ini. Kau tidak perlu memakai wig dan lensa kontak, rambut serta matamu sudah sangat mirip dengannya. Bahkan kulitmu pun putih, cocok sekali."

"Sudahlah, berapa kalipun kau menyuruhku mengulangi adegan ini, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku pulang," kata Hinata. Ia membawa tasnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan lokasi _shooting_.

"Hei, tunggu Hinata! Jangan seenaknya pergi!" bentak sutradara.

"Aku tidak peduli, kita tidak terikat kontrak," balas Hinata tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Sutradara terpaku, tak bisa membalas kata-kata Hinata.

Hinata benar. Sejak awal mereka berdua tidak melakukan kontrak kerja, ini memang fatal. Saat mereka pertama bertemu, sutradara langsung jatuh cinta pada kemiripan Hinata dengan tokoh perempuan dalam anime yang akan digarapnya. Meski Hinata menolak bekerja sama karena merasa tidak bisa berakting, sutradara bersikeras bisa melatihnya akting. Hinata akhirnya setuju dan mengikuti pelatihan akting. Celakanya, tokoh perempuan dalam anime ini memiliki sifat yang pemalu dan sering gugup. Pokoknya berbanding terbalik dengan sifat asli Hinata yang cuek, tak peduli dan tomboy. Inilah yang menjadi kesulitan terbesar Hinata.

Dan akhirnya seperti yang kalian lihat. Di akting perdananya Hinata langsung gagal karena harus berakting gugup.

Naruto mengambil sekaleng _softdrink_, menegaknya, kemudian duduk di dekat sutradara.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kau hanya punya waktu 1 bulan sebelum episode 33 ini harus _release_. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku yakin produser tidak akan senang mendengar kabar ini," ujar Naruto.

Sutradara menghela nafas panjang.

"Sejak awal ini memang salahku, bahkan seharusnya kita sudah masuk ke pengerjaan episode 34," katanya lesu. "Kau tahu kan kalau anime ini dibuat berdasarkan manga karangan Masashi Kishimoto. Dan aku terlanjur suka pada kemiripan Hinata dengan tokoh perempuan buatannya itu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi penonton saat kemunculan pertamanya di episode 33. Pasti akan heboh dan banyak yang suka. Tapi kurasa… sekarang aku tak punya pilihan selain mencari pemeran penggantinya, secepatnya."

Naruto kaget mendengar ucapan sang sutradara. Kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, kaleng _softdrink_ yang dipegangnya sampai cekung tertekan genggaman tangannya.

Naruto tidak mau kalau lawan mainnya diganti. Sejak pertama kali mengetahui para pemeran dalam anime ini, Naruto langsung suka pada Hinata. Padahal semua pemeran perempuan yang lain juga tak kalah cantik. Seperti Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Tapi entah kenapa ia lebih menyukai Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum saat ia mendapatkan sebuah ide bagus.

"Beri aku waktu sampai jadwal _shooting_ kita selanjutnya. Mungkin aku bisa mengajari Hinata berakting gugup," kata Naruto sambil beranjak pergi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Guru akting profesionalku saja tak bisa mengajari Hinata." Naruto mengambil tas dan kunci motornya kemudian menaiki motor Ninja hitam kesayangannya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Naruto. Seringai tipis terlihat di balik kaca helmnya.

* * *

><p>Hinata berjalan lesu menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak betah berada di rumah karena di sana ia harus jadi anak perempuan penurut. Harus jadi anak baik yang menuruti semua perintah ayahnya. Tapi berada di lokasi <em>shooting<em> malah lebih membuat dirinya _bad mood_.

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat ia mendengar langkah kaki lain di belakangnya. Hinata berbalik, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hinata menghela nafas pelan, ia sempat mengira ia diikuti seseorang.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,' batin Hinata.

Tapi betapa kagetnya Hinata saat ia berbalik lagi dan mendapati wajah seseorang yang hanya beberapa cm saja di depannya.

"Hai Hinata," sapa orang tersebut.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata refleks berteriak dan mundur beberapa langkah, menjaga jarak. Dan saat itu ia langsung menyadari siapa orang di depannya.

"Naruto?"

"Kau ini seperti melihat hantu saja, dasar penakut," ejek Naruto.

"Itu karena kau mengagetkanku!"

"Oh, maaf. Haha."

"Baka!" bentak Hinata.

Tapi kelihatannya Naruto tidak peduli pada bentakkan Hinata, sudah terbiasa rupanya. Ia malah memandang rumah megah di hadapannya yang merupakan rumah Hinata.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata rumahmu hanya beberapa blok saja dari apartemenku. Kapan-kapan mungkin kita bisa makan malam bersama," ujar Naruto ceria, kontras dengan Hinata yang dari tadi cemberut.

"Kau sudah sering mengajakku makan malam dan selalu kutolak, sekarang kenapa kau berpikir aku akan berubah pikiran?" tanya Hinata sinis.

Sejak mengenal Hinata, Naruto memang sering mengajak Hinata makan malam. Tapi selama ini Hinata selalu menolak. Tapi Naruto tampaknya tak pernah menyerah.

"Lebih baik cepat pergi dari sini!" lanjut Hinata.

"Hinata_-chaaannn_, ayolaaah…" rengek Naruto. Ia melangkah mendekati Hinata, sedangkan Hinata menjauhinya.

"Pergi kataku!" bentak Hinata lagi.

"Sebelum itu…" Naruto bergerak cepat dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Naruto, apa yang ka-hmmpht." Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian ia langsung melepasnya. Ciuman yang singkat tapi cukup membuat dada Hinata berdegup kencang.

Emosi Hinata semakin memuncak, seenaknya saja Naruto menciumnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan pukulan ke perut Naruto tapi Naruto berhasil mengelak.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan baka!" teriak Hinata.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, asal kau harus melanjutkan _shooting_ episode 33," kata Naruto sambil berlari menuju motornya.

Mata Hinata membulat. "Tapi aku tidak akan datang karena aku pasti gagal akting lagi!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan mendapatkan penjelasanku." Naruto sudah menaiki motornya, dan mulai menyalakan mesin, tak mempedulikan teriakan Hinata.

"Sampai ketemu di _shooting_ kita selanjutnya," kata Naruto sambil tertawa dan menjalankan motornya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih marah.

"Narutooo! Dasar kau brengseeek!"

* * *

><p>"Apa kau yakin Hinata akan datang?" tanya sutradara. Ia penasaran sekali kenapa Naruto begitu yakin kalau Hinata akan datang. Padahal dilihat dari kelakukan Hinata di <em>shooting<em> sebelumnya, kelihatannya Hinata tidak akan datang lagi.

"Aku yakin dia akan datang, tunggu saja," kata Naruto, menenangkan sutradaranya.

Lima belas menit kemudian orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Sebenarnya Hinata malas datang, tapi ia penasaran ingin meminta penjelasan atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto kepadanya tempo hari. Dan setelah itu, Hinata tidak sabar untuk menghajar cowok pirang itu.

"Kau lihat? Sudah kubilang Hinata pasti datang," kata Naruto.

Sutradara tersenyum puas. Kemudian ia mulai memerintahkan semua kru untuk bersiap. "Semuanya bersiap! Kita lanjutkan pengambilan gambar sebelumnya, yaitu saat Naruto memergoki Hinata dibalik dinding kayu."

Semua kru kembali sibuk bekerja. Tiga puluh menit kemudian _shooting_ dimulai.

"Kamera bersiap. _Rolling_!_ Action_!"

Naruto dan Hinata mulai berakting melanjutkan adegan sebelumnya.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau bersembunyi?" tanya Naruto.

Inilah saat yang menegangkan, dimana Hinata harus berakting gugup, merona merah, dan pingsan. Sutradara memberikan aba-aba dengan tangan, memberikan semangat kepada Hinata agar ia rileks dan melanjutkan aktingnya.

Hinata berusaha keras berakting segugup mungkin agar pipinya merona merah.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berbisik ke arah Hinata. "Hinata, kau ingat ciuman kita semalam?"

Ingatan Hinata langsung berputar ke kejadian saat Naruto menciumnya (dengan paksa). Pipinya langsung merona.

"NARUTO!" teriak Hinata sambil memukul wajah Naruto.

"CUT!"

"Apa-apaan ini? Hinata, rona merah di pipimu tadi sudah sempurna, kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan ke akting pingsan? Kenapa malah meneriaki Naruto?" tanya sutradara, ia terlihat sangat kecewa sekali.

"Itu karena si brengsek ini!" Hinata menunjuk Naruto yang sedang memegang pipinya kesakitan.

"Tapi paling tidak, kau bisa merona, haha," kata Naruto ditengah rasa sakitnya.

Hinata langsung mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Diam kau!" bentak Hinata.

"Arghhh diam kalian berdua! Ulangi lagi adegan ini!"

* * *

><p>"Hinata? Kenapa kau bersembunyi?"<p>

Hinata kembali berakting gugup. Hinata benci bagian ini, saat ini kamera mengarah padanya dan Naruto bisa seenaknya menggoda dirinya tanpa tertangkap kamera. Hinata berusaha mengacuhkan Naruto yang tersenyum di depannya, ia harus berhasil melewati bagian ini.

Hinata berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Berharap itu akan membuatnya pipinya memerah. Dan ternyata kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah dialaminya adalah ketika Naruto menciumnya. Pipinya langsung merona.

"Hmmm… Sekarang pipimu memerah sendiri tanpa kupancing," goda Naruto. "Pasti yang ada di otakmu sekarang adalah ciuman kita."

Sial! Dugaan Naruto tepat, ia seperti bisa membaca pikiran Hinata. Hinata ingin sekali memukul wajah Naruto saat itu juga, tapi ia ingin menyelesaikan adegan ini agar ia mendapat penjelasan dari Naruto. Pipi Hinata sudah merona merah, sekarang ia hanya perlu pura-pura pingsan dan menjatuhkan diri ke matras di bawahnya.

Setelah menjatuhkan diri ke matras, Hinata menghela nafas lega. Semoga sutradara puas dengan aktingnya barusan.

"ANNNDDD CUUUT!"

"Bravo Hinata-chaaann! Akting meronamu sempurna sekali," sorak sutradara kegirangan. Ia mengguncang-guncang pundak Hinata (yang kini sudah bangun) saking senangnya. "Sekarang adeganmu dalam episode 33 hanya tinggal 1 lagi. Kau bisa istirahat dulu."

"Tidak usah. Cepat kita selesaikan," ujar Hinata.

Sutradara makin senang dan menyuruh semua kru untuk segera menyiapkan adegan selanjutnya.

Adegan kedua Hinata adalah ketika tokoh perempuan sudah bangun dari pingsan kemudian Naruto dengan tiba-tiba memintanya bergabung jadi timnya. Tokoh perempuan tersebut salah mengartikan ajakan Naruto, ia mengira Naruto mengajaknya kencan dan malah pingsan lagi.

Setelah tahu bagaimana caranya mengakali agar ia berhasil berakting gugup serta merona merah, Hinata bisa menyelesaikan adegan kedua itu dalam satu kali _take_.

Di akhir _shooting_, akhirnya Hinata sadar kalau Naruto menciumnya hanya untuk membuatnya merona dalam tiap adegan. Itu memang berhasil, tapi Hinata tidak suka cara Naruto ini. Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Apa sayang?" tanya Naruto. Tolong jangan pedulikan Kiba yang muntah di belakang saat mendengar Naruto memanggil Hinata 'sayang'.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku 'sayang'! Ikut aku!" kata Hinata.

Dengan senang hati Naruto mengikuti Hinata, menjauh dari para kru agar mereka bisa leluasa bicara.

"Aku baru sadar, kau menciumku kemarin untuk membuatku merona dalam episode ini kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Naruto cuek.

"JADI ITU BENAR?" bentak Hinata.

Naruto terlonjak kaget. "M-maksudku, memang benar. Tapi alasan utamanya bukan itu."

"Bohong!" teriak Hinata. Ia memukuli Naruto, Naruto berusaha menahan pukulan Hinata yang membabi buta itu.

"Dengarkan aku!"

Lama-kelamaan pukulan Hinata melemah. Naruto melihat kalau pundak Hinata mulai bergetar. "K-kau brengsek! Apa kau tahu? Itu ciuman pertamaku. Kau… Kau dengan seenaknya mencurinya," kata Hinata. Kini suaranya juga mulai bergetar.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku!"

Hinata tak peduli dan terus memukuli Naruto. Sekilas Naruto melihat kedua mata lavender Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca. Ini buruk, Naruto takut Hinata menangis, ia harus segera menjelaskan hal yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto menahan kedua tangan Hinata. "Tenang! Kubilang dengar dulu penjelasanku! Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu," kata Naruto dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Suaranya agak keras untuk memastikan Hinata mendengarnya.

Hinata langsung terpaku. Perlahan ia mendongak memandang Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Hah? K-kau bercanda kan?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku serius."

Hinata kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa sekarang.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto.

Pipi Hinata langsung memerah.

"Umm… entahlah, a-aku perlu waktu."

Bersamaan dengan itu Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Ini memang terlalu mendadak bagi Hinata. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam memandang Hinata yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Gugup, pipi merona merah, dan bicara terbata," ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Hinata, kau jadi tidak ada bedanya dengan tokoh yang kau perankan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Setelah kemunculan perdana Hinata di anime, prediksi sutradara ternyata tepat, penonton begitu mengagumi kemiripan Hinata dengan tokoh perempuan dalam manga Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak percuma sutradara bersikeras memilih Hinata sebagai pemerannya.<p>

Tapi berbulan-bulan setelah pernyataan suka Naruto kepada Hinata, Hinata belum menanggapi apa-apa. Naruto juga tidak ingin membahas hal itu kalau bukan Hinata yang membahasnya duluan. Mereka juga jarang bertemu karena Hinata tidak datang ke tempat _shooting_ sesering Naruto, perannya dalam anime ini tidak sebanyak Naruto yang merupakan tokoh utama. Tapi Naruto tidak mempedulikan sikap Hinata itu, ia masih bersyukur sikap Hinata tidak berubah padanya. Itu berarti pengungkapan rasa sukanya dulu tidak merusak hubungan mereka. Naruto berpikir, mungkin Hinata memang butuh waktu.

Siang itu Hinata ada jadwal _shooting_. Sedangkan Naruto tidak ada, ia hanya bermain ke tempat _shooting_, menyapa para pemain lain, dan tentu saja yang paling penting ingin melihat Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum sendiri melihat akting Hinata. Ia merasa kemampuan akting Hinata sudah berkembang pesat dibanding dulu. Selain karena ia terus mengikuti latihan akting, artis lain di anime ini juga tak sungkan untuk berbagi ilmu dengannya. Seperti Sakura, yang sudah menyabet belasan penghargaan sebagai aktris muda terbaik, Sasuke, aktor sekaligus model yang juga memiliki segudang prestasi di bidang seni peran, Gaara, pemenang aktor pendatang baru, serta para senior di bidang seni peran lainnya seperti Kakashi dan Tsunade.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Naruto sudah jangan ditanya, ia selalu berusaha membantu Hinata sebisanya. Karena ia tidak ingin Hinata digantikan aktris lain, ia ingin Hinata terus bermain dalam anime ini bersamanya.

Akhirnya _shooting_ selesai, seperti biasa Naruto akan menggoda Hinata sebelum pulang.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini Hinata-chan."

"Gombalanmu tidak mempan padaku!" balas Hinata ketus.

"Hmm. Mau makan malam bersamaku malam ini?" tanya Naruto, meski ia tahu pasti Hinata akan menolak.

"Boleh."

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk.." Naruto langsung tersedak minumannya saat mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak. Jemput aku jam 7 malam."

Naruto langsung nyengir lebar. "Siap tuan puteri!"

* * *

><p>Kini Naruto sudah berada di acara makan malam mereka. Sebenarnya bukan makan malam biasa, lebih cocok kalau dibilang pesta.<p>

"Pesta yang mewah. Seharusnya kau beritahu aku kalau kita akan menghadiri pesta. Tahu begini aku akan memakai baju yang lebih formal," kata Naruto sambil menatap beberapa tamu lain. Malam itu ia memang memakai jas, tapi jas semi formal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu pedulikan hal itu," ujar Hinata. Mereka sudah selesai makan dan sekarang sedang bersantai di balkon, berusaha menjauh dari keramaian.

"Ini pesta yang membosankan," kata Hinata, berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Aku tidak akan datang kalau saja ayahku tidak memaksaku hadir. Ia tidak enak kepada penyelenggara pesta yang merupakan teman baiknya jika aku ketahuan tidak hadir. Hanya anak para pengusaha dan bangsawan yang diundang. Lihatlah mereka. Bagiku acara seperti ini lebih mirip pencarian jodoh."

Sekali lagi Naruto memperhatikan para tamu yang datang. Ya, Hinata benar, ini bisa dibilang pesta pencarian jodoh. Berkenalan, ngobrol, dan basa-basi lainnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, jadi kau mengajakku kemari agar tak ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Hinata.

Hinata menduga kalau Naruto akan marah karena ia memanfaatkannya. Tapi Naruto tidak merespon.

"Kau tidak marah?"

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku malah menikmati ini. Mau minum?"

"Boleh."

Naruto masuk ke dalam dan mengambil dua gelas minuman, tapi saat ia kembali ia melihat Hinata sedang diajak ngobrol oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Hei bung, dia pacarku," kata Naruto. Hinata dan laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dada Hinata berdegup kencang mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan, dan Hinata merasa suara Naruto itu terdengar… gagah.

Laki-laki itu meminta maaf dan langsung pergi.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Naruto sambil menyerahkan segelas minuman kepada Hinata.

"Biasa. Mengajak kenalan, ngobrol, merayu dan hal-hal menjijikan lainnya."

"Hahaha."

"Jangan tertawa, sekarang letakkan tanganmu di pinggangku agar tidak ada lelaki lain lagi yang mendekat. Tapi ingat jangan macam-macam," kata Hinata

"Aku benar-benar menikmati ini, hahaha."

"Baka," kata Hinata sambil mendengus.

Keheningan tercipta setelahnya, Hinata kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku heran, orang tua kami begitu mementingkan gengsi dan nama baik. Anak-anak mereka seolah tidak diizinkan untuk berpacaran atau menikahi orang-orang kalangan bawah. Aku tidak suka kehidupan seperti ini. Banyak aturan, pesta, acara mewah, buang-buang uang, perjodohan, harus ini lah, harus itu lah, aku tidak suka semua ini. Aku ingin bebas."

Setelah mendengar pembicaraan Hinata, sekarang Naruto mulai mengerti kenapa Hinata bersifat cuek dan tidak peduli. Ia jadi ingat pada kehidupannya dulu.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Kurasa kita tak terlalu berbeda."

Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Kau dijodohkan juga?"

"Haha. Bukan. Dulu ayahku selalu bilang kalau aku harus meneruskan perusahaannya di Inggris. Aku disekolahkan di sekolah bisnis dan selalu dituntut untuk mempelajari ilmu bisnis, padahal aku tidak menyukainya, keahlianku bukan di bidang itu. Lagipula ayolah, aku masih remaja, remaja-remaja seumurku butuh waktu bermain, bukan dilatih jadi pengusaha. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri menentang ayahku. Aku bilang kalau aku ingin memilih sendiri jalan hidupku."

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata, penasaran dengan cerita Naruto.

"Ayahku sangat kecewa, karena aku tidak mau meneruskan usaha yang sudah dirintisnya padahal aku anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Tapi aku berusaha meyakinkannya kalau aku tidak cocok di bidang yang dikehendakinya. Aku bilang aku lebih suka seni peran. Dua tahun lalu aku tunjukkan penghargaan pertamaku sebagai aktor muda terbaik. Dan akhirnya ia mau mengerti. Setelah itu aku memilih untuk meninggalkan Inggris dan pergi ke Jepang, tempat kelahiranku. Aku senang tinggal di sini, aku suka budayanya dan orang-orangnya. Pokoknya di sini aku merasa bebas. Aku bisa memilih sekolah yang kusukai dan memilih jalan hidupku sendiri."

"Aku iri padamu," kata Hinata.

Kini Naruto juga menoleh ke arah Hinata, pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kau sangat beruntung. Aku juga ingin bebas sepertimu," lanjut Hinata.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto bisa melihat senyuman Hinata. Senyuman yang Naruto artikan sebagai impian dan harapan Hinata untuk bisa bebas. Naruto terpukau melihat paduan senyuman manis, wajah cantik serta gaun merah muda yang dipakai Hinata malam itu, Hinata terlihat sempurna di mata Naruto.

* * *

><p>Tok! Tok! Tok!<p>

"Sebentaaarrr!"

Naruto berlari saat mendengar ketukan dari pintu masuk apartemennya. Padahal ini sedang hujan deras, tadi ia sedang enak-enaknya nonton TV, lengkap dengan selimut yang menghangatkan badannya.

Dari suara ketukannya, Naruto tahu kalau orang tersebut sedang buru-buru.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Naruto langsung kaget melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia malah tersenyum, senyum yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya semalam, saat di pesta. Berarti ini senyum kedua yang diperlihatkan Hinata padanya selama mereka saling mengenal.

"Kenapa malah tersenyum?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku sedang bahagia dan entah kenapa yang pertama kali terpikir olehku adalah menceritakannya padamu. Aku sampai tak peduli pada hujan," kata Hinata sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Memangnya cerita apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku sudah bebas sepertimu."

"Bebas? Maksudmu?" Naruto makin heran sekaligus bingung.

"Ayahku sudah mengusirku dari rumah, jadi sekarang aku bebas."

"Hah?"

Perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk membuat Naruto mencerna perkataan Hinata. Gadis di hadapannya ini diusir oleh ayahnya, tapi ia malah senang. Tidak bisa dipercaya! Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan seburuk apa kehidupan Hinata di rumahnya sampai-sampai ia senang ketika diusir.

Akhirnya Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata masuk dan menyuruhnya segera mengganti pakaian basahnya agar tidak masuk angin. Kebetulan di apartemen Naruto ada banyak baju perempuan milik kakaknya. Setiap dua bulan sekali sang kakak memang selalu mengunjungi Naruto jauh-jauh dari Inggris untuk sekedar melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Beruntung sekali aku dan kakakmu ukuran bajunya sama, baju ini pas di badanku. Itu kakakmu?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk foto gadis berambut pirang twintails yang sedang bersama Naruto.

"Ya. Jangan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, tadi kita belum selesai bicara. Kenapa kau diusir?" tanya Naruto sambil menyiapkan segelas teh hangat untuk Hinata.

"Aku bilang pada ayahku aku tidak ingin lagi mengikuti gaya hidup orang kaya. Ayahku marah dan bilang ia akan mengusirku kalau aku tidak menurutinya. Dan aku memilih untuk diusir. Jadi sekarang aku bebas dan bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau," jawab Hinata cuek.

"Kau ini perempuan Hinata. Tidak seharusnya kau pergi dari rumah. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah menceritakan pengalamanku padamu kemarin. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku."

"Lupakan itu. Lagipula dari gajiku aku bisa menyewa apartemen dan mencukupi kebutuhanku tanpa meminta uang dari ayah dan ibuku."

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. "Kau ini keras kepala."

Tiba-tiba ada telpon masuk ke ponsel Naruto. Telpon dari sutradara. Karena Naruto belum selesai menyiapkan teh untuk Hinata, ia menyentuh gambar speaker di _touchscreen_ ponselnya untuk mengubah mode panggilan ke _loudspeaker_. Ia kemudian menyimpan ponselnya di meja.

"Halo."

"Apa kau sudah baca manga chapter 437?" tanya sutradara.

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil teh dan menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas.

"Cepat bacalah, ada hal yang menghebohkan." Suara sutradara dari seberang sana terdengar bersemangat sekali, Naruto jadi penasaran.

"Hinata, buka laptopku dan lihat manga chapter 437, katanya sudah _release_ dan ada yang heboh."

Hinata mengambil laptop Naruto yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Hei, Hinata ada di apartemenmu?" tanya sutradara. "Sejak kapan kalian- Ah, sudahlah itu tidak penting. Tapi bagus juga Hinata ada di sana, hal yang menghebohkan ini memang berkaitan dengan kalian berdua."

Naruto dan Hinata beradu tatapan, sama-sama penasaran dengan kata-kata sutradara.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Hinata selesai membuka chapter baru yang dimaksud.

"Ternyata benar manga chapter 437 sudah _release_," ujar Hinata.

"Tolong bacakan Hinata, tanggung tehmu belum selesai," kata Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. Sutradara mendengar dengan jelas percakapan Naruto dan Hinata dan tanpa mereka ketahui sang sutradara sedang tertawa di tempatnya.

Hinata mulai membaca isi manga chapter 437. Mulai dari tokoh utama yang terjebak oleh besi chakra, sampai Pain yang tinggal selangkah lagi bisa menangkap Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Setelah itu tibalah pada bagian tokoh perempuan yang melompat menyerang Pain untuk menyelamatkan sang tokoh utama.

Hinata membacakan kata-kata yang diucapkan tokoh perempuan dalam manga tersebut. "Aku di sini karena keinginanku sendiri. Selama ini aku selalu menangis dan menyerah. Aku hampir menuju ke arah yang salah. Tapi kau menunjukkanku arah yang benar. Aku selalu mengejarmu dan berusaha menyusulmu. Aku ingin bersama denganmu. Kau mengubahku, senyumanmu menyelamatkanku. Jadi aku tak takut mati untuk melindungimu. Karena aku…"

Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia melihat kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan tokoh perempuan dalam manga.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Naruto.

"Cepat lanjutkan Hinata," kata sutradara, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tawanya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya. "Karena aku… Karena aku mencintaimu," kata Hinata pelan. Ada rona merah tipis yang muncul di pipi putihnya.

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, dengan segera ia melesat mendekati Hinata untuk melihat bagian yang tadi dibaca Hinata.

Raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah ceria. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat rona merah di pipi Hinata makin memerah.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menanggapi Naruto dengan komentar pedas, tapi ia malah bingung harus berkomentar apa.

"Hahaha, berita yang menghebohkan kan?" tanya sutradara yang masih belum menutup telponnya. "Tadi aku menghubungi Masashi Kishimoto dan bertanya apa memang ia berencana menjadikan mereka sepasang kekasih, kemudian ia hanya tertawa dan bilang: 'kita lihat saja nanti'. Nah, sekarang kalian berdua sudah tahu, itu berarti dalam anime tokoh perempuan harus melakukan hal yang sama, jadi nanti Hinata akan berakting menyatakan cinta pada Naruto."

"A-aku tidak mau!" tolak Hinata. Naruto malah senang.

"Tenanglah Hinata. Jarak cerita manga dan anime itu jauh. Kalian masih punya banyak waktu, persiapkan saja dari sekarang, terutama kau Hinata. Sampai jumpa. Hahaha." Bersamaan dengan itu sutradara menutup telponnya.

Naruto menyimpan satu tangannya di atas meja sedangkan tangan lainnya menopang dagu. Pandangannya lurus ke arah Hinata. "Aku tidak sabar untuk _shooting_ episode ini dan aku akan bilang 'aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata' sesaat setelah adegan selesai. Ahahaha."

"Naruto, bisakah kau diam?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata-chan."

"Kubilang diam!"

"Ahahahahaha. Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata-chaaann."

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Review dulu dong ;)

**Arigatou**

**-rifuki-**


	2. Main Story: Rolling

**A/N: **Ga nyangka ternyata banyak yg suka padahal OOC. Haha. Makasih yang udah review. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, inilah _chapter_ 2 dari fic Cerita Di Balik Cerita. Silahkan dibaca. **Warning:** AU tapi canon, canon tapi AU (?). OOC, karena emang sengaja dibikin OOC. Spoiler for _manga_ 558,559,573.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Di Balik Cerita<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Waktu terus berjalan dan tanpa terasa _anime_ sudah sampai di _season_ invasi Pain. Sutradara mengerahkan segala kemampuannya dalam bidang film di _season_ ini. Ia harus memutar otak untuk membuat adegan penghancuran Konoha oleh Pain. Awalnya ia berpikir untuk membuat adegan ledakan dengan _special effect_ di komputer. Tapi ia merasa itu kurang dramatis, akhirnya ia menyewa lahan kosong di tengah hutan untuk dijadikan desa Konoha tiruan. Kemudian ia akan menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan di sana dengan menggunakan dinamit saat adegan penghancuran. Beruntung sang produser tak banyak protes dan memberinya dana besar, tentunya produser juga ingin _anime_ ini sukses.

Hasil akhirnya sangat memuaskan. Adegan penghancuran itu sukses, sangat dramatis!

Kalau dihitung, _season_ invasi Pain sudah berjalan 3 bulan. Kini cerita _anime_ sudah mencapai episode 166 dan pertarungan sudah mencapai puncaknya. Tokoh utama sudah tertangkap Pain dan ditahan di tanah dengan besi _chakra_ menancap di sekujur tubuhnya. Sekaranglah saatnya adegan yang sangat ditunggu Naruto, sesuai dengan judul episode ini, _Confessions_.

Sebaliknya, Hinata justru benci adegan ini. Ia harus berakting mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Naruto. Pasti Naruto akan menggodanya lagi. Hinata tidak mau adegan ini gagal, semakin sering ia gagal, semakin sering pula Naruto menggodanya. Akhirnya Hinata meminta Sakura untuk mengajarinya karena menurutnya, dialog di bagian ini agak sulit.

"Ya, dialog di bagian ini memang agak berbeda dengan dialog-dialogmu sebelumnya," ujar Sakura saat membaca dialog Hinata. "Kita tahu dalam _anime_ ini tokoh perempuan yang kau perankan itu pemalu dan lemah lembut. Tapi khusus dalam adegan ini kondisinya sedikit berbeda. Dalam adegan ini kau menyelamatkan tokoh utama dan menghadang Pain, jadi kau harus bisa mengucapkan dialogmu dengan tegas. Tegas di sini bukan berarti keras dan berteriak. Tapi tegas yang masih dalam batasan sifat lemah lembut yang dimiliki sang karakter. Kau mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Sekarang coba praktekkan, aku ingin dengar."

Setelah itu Hinata mengucapkan dialognya hingga ke bagian terakhir. "… Karena aku mencintaimu."

Baru saja Sakura akan menilai dialog Hinata, seseorang menyahut di belakang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata-chaaan!"

Hinata terlonjak dan menoleh ke belakang tapi tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Sebenarnya tanpa melihat pun Hinata sudah tahu siapa orang tersebut. 'Pasti dia bersembunyi!' batin Hinata.

"Sakura, aku ke belakang dulu ya? Aku ingin memberi pelajaran orang yang barusan mengganggu latihan kita."

Sakura langsung terkikik. "Silahkan Hinata."

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto tampak berjalan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, sesekali ia mengaduh kesakitan. Tadi Hinata sudah menghadiahinya sebuah jitakkan.<p>

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Lee yang heran dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Ah, pasti gara-gara Hinata," ledek Kiba.

"Hahahaha." Semua yang ada di sana langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, termasuk Sasuke, Gaara dan Shino, momen yang jarang kalian dapatkan di _manga_ dan _anime_. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Kau juga yang salah Naruto," ujar Sasuke. "Sudahlah, jangan terus menggodanya, biarkan dia berlatih dialog. Lebih baik bergabung bersama kami."

Naruto mengamati teman-teman seprofesinya itu, ternyata hampir semua berkumpul di sana. Tidak mengherankan sebenarnya, karena sekarang waktunya istirahat. Sutradara sedang mengecek lokasi untuk adegan selanjutnya, jadi kegiatan _shooting_ belum dimulai.

Setelah Naruto mendekat, Naruto langsung kaget melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Di sana ada billiard, TV layar lebar, _game console _dan setumpuk cemilan. "Wow, siapa yang membawa semua ini ke tempat _shooting_?"

"Dia." Semua orang menunjuk sosok berambut orange rancung yang memakai jaket Akatsuki, pemeran Pain Tendo yaitu Yahiko.

"_Season_ invasi Pain masih panjang Naruto. Ini hutan, tidak ada hiburan sama sekali, jadi aku membawa semua ini agar kita tidak bosan di lokasi _shooting_," kata Yahiko sambil nyengir.

"Whoaa, kau memang _gokil_!" seru Naruto semangat, ia beradu tinju pelan dengan Yahiko kemudian bergabung dengan yang lain, bersenang-senang.

* * *

><p>Sutradara sudah memastikan kalau lokasi pengambilan gambar sudah cocok. Semua kru sudah bersiap-siap dan sekarang saatnya adegan pernyataan cinta tokoh perempuan kepada tokoh utama.<p>

Adegan dimulai saat Naruto telungkup di tanah dengan besi tiruan tertancap di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat Pain akan membawa Naruto, Hinata melompat dan mencoba mencegah Pain.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya!" seru Hinata. Sakura tersenyum di tempatnya, Hinata mengucapkan dialog dengan intonasi yang tepat, sesuai dengan yang diajarkannya.

Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata datang menyelamatkannya. "Kenapa kau kemari? Cepat lari! Dia terlalu kuat untuk-" Kata-kata Naruto langsung dipotong oleh dialog Hinata selanjutnya.

"Tidak. Aku tahu aku hanya sedang egois."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto. "Di sini sangat berbahaya!"

Jeda sejenak. Hinata meneguhkan hatinya, ia pasti bisa mengucapkan dialog selanjutnya dengan lancar. Lagipula sekarang ia tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto, kalaupun Naruto mengatakan atau berbisik 'aku juga mencintaimu' sesaat setelah Hinata menyelesaikan dialognya (sesuai janjinya dulu), konsentrasi Hinata tidak akan terganggu.

"Aku di sini karena keinginanku sendiri. Selama ini aku selalu menangis dan menyerah. Aku hampir menuju ke arah yang salah. Tapi kau menunjukkanku arah yang benar. Aku selalu mengejarmu dan berusaha menyusulmu. Aku ingin bersama denganmu. Kau mengubahku, senyumanmu menyelamatkanku."

Rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata mulai melembut. Naruto terkesima, kagum dengan penjiwaan Hinata di bagian ini.

Hinata melanjutkan dialognya. "Jadi aku tak takut mati untuk melindungimu. Karena… aku mencintaimu," kata Hinata, mengakhiri dialog panjangnya. Tak lupa setelah itu ia memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menyerang Pain.

Hening.

Di luar dugaan, Naruto tidak membalas apa-apa. Hinata pastikan kalau dirinya memang tidak mendengar bisikan Naruto. Sekarang Hinata malah merasa aneh. Tunggu dulu! Seharusnya Hinata bersyukur Naruto tidak mengganggunya, kenapa sekarang ia jadi terkesan mengharapkan Naruto untuk membalas dialognya?

"CUUUTT! Bagus Hinata! Istirahat 15 menit dan bersiap untuk adegan pertarunganmu dengan Pain."

Teriakan sutradara menyadarkan Hinata dari pemikirannya. Ia mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh itu dari kepalanya.

Hinata duduk di sebuah balok kayu. Tapi ternyata seberapa kuatpun Hinata mencoba melupakannya, pemikiran tentang Naruto terus saja muncul di kepalanya. Kenapa Naruto tidak membalas dialognya seperti yang direncanakan? Bukankah Naruto sangat menunggu-nunggu momen itu?

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tubuh Hinata serasa membeku saat sebuah suara lembut berbisik di telinganya.

Hinata menoleh, di sampingnya ada Naruto yang sedang tersenyum. Kemudian Naruto duduk di samping Hinata.

"Kenapa melamun? Memikirkanku?" tanya Naruto dengan percaya diri.

Hinata kaget, lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil membaca pikirannya. Tapi ia tak mungkin mengakui itu di depan Naruto. "Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Hinata ketus.

"Hahaha. Ini, minumlah." Naruto memberikan sekaleng _softdrink_ dingin kepada Hinata.

Dalam keadaan normal, biasanya Hinata akan menolak pemberian Naruto atau kemungkinan kedua adalah Hinata menerima minuman yang ditawarkan Naruto kemudian langsung mengusirnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Hinata membiarkan Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Ada pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin Hinata tanyakan.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Umm.." Hinata berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia malu akan menanyakan hal ini, tapi di sisi lain ia juga penasaran. "Kenapa kau… kenapa kau tidak membalas dialogku tadi? Bukankah awalnya kau merencanakan akan membalasnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku takut kau kehilangan konsentrasi. Aktingmu tadi bagus sekali, aku tak mau kau harus mengulang adegan itu," jawab Naruto serius. Tiba-tiba Naruto menyadari sesuatu. "Hei tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan tadi kau mengharapkanku membalas dialogmu ya?"

Oh sial! Hinata tidak memperhitungkan kalau Naruto akan membalasnya dengan kalimat itu. Hinata juga baru sadar betapa memalukannya pertanyaan yang diajukannya tadi. Sekarang Hinata semakin terlihat kalau ia mengharapkan Naruto membalas dialognya.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Hinata kelabakan.

"Jangan bohong Hinata-chan," goda Naruto. Kalau sudah seperti ini, pasti akan terjadi perdebatan panjang antara mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Ayolah, akui saja."

"Tidak!"

"Akui saja, jangan malu-malu, hehe."

"TIDAK!"

* * *

><p>Setelah <em>season<em> invasi Pain berakhir, _manga_ berlanjut ke _season_ pertemuan lima Kage dan perang dunia ninja ke-4. Di sana cerita semakin seru karena konflik semakin meruncing. Semua negara ninja terlibat perang melawan Tobi, Kabuto dan pasukannya.

Rating _manga_ ini semakin melesat naik. Sutradara bertekad membuat _anime_ yang digarapnya mengikuti jejak kesuksesan _manga_-nya, bahkan kalau bisa lebih sukses. Ia kembali menyiapkan lokasi khusus untuk medan perang dari jauh-jauh hari.

Semangat sang sutradara ini berbanding terbalik dengan _mood_ Naruto. Naruto malah bosan karena Hinata jarang datang ke lokasi _shooting_. Masalahnya adegan yang menceritakan Hinata memang sedikit. Maklum saja, sekarang cerita sudah fokus ke perang. Padahal Naruto berharap bisa satu adegan lagi dengan Hinata.

Namun tak disangka, Masashi Kishimoto kembali memberikan kejutan di tengah _season_ perang dunia ninja. Ia seperti mendengar doa Naruto. Di _manga_ _chapter_ 558-559 ada adegan dimana tokoh utama yang saat itu sudah dalam mode _Kyuubi_ datang menyelamatkan tokoh perempuan yang diperankan Hinata. Saat itu tokoh perempuan sedang terdesak dan dikepung musuh.

"Maaf aku terlambat," kata Naruto saat menangkis serangan lawan.

Para kru yang melihat Naruto pasti mengira kalau senyum yang saat ini diperlihatkan Naruto adalah akting. Padahal itu adalah senyuman tulus Naruto. Posisinya yang melindungi Hinata seperti sekarang membuatnya senang, ia jadi merasa seperti melindungi Hinata sungguhan, bukan akting.

"Sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja," lanjut Naruto tanpa melepas senyumannya.

Adegan selanjutnya Naruto malah dicurigai Neji sebagai Zetsu putih yang menyamar. Di sinilah bagian dialog Hinata, Hinata di sini membela Naruto.

"Dia bukan Zetsu. Kau bisa melihat dari matanya. Selain itu dia datang menyelamatkan kita." Hinata beralih ke Naruto. "Maaf, semua orang mencurigaimu."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kita tidak bisa bertahan di sini terus. Aku akan mencari Zetsu putih lainnya, ayo kita pergi bersama."

Hinata menunduk. Di bagian ini diceritakan tokoh perempuan bicara dalam hati. Ia merasa lemah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin melindungi tokoh utama tapi akhirnya malah selalu dirinya yang dilindungi.

"Jangan khawatir. Lagipula kita belum impas, aku baru menyelamatkanmu sekali, padahal kau sudah menyelamatkanku dua kali," ujar Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum dalam hati. Ironis sekali, tokoh utama yang diperankan Naruto pun diceritakan bisa menebak isi hati tokoh perempuan. Persis seperti Naruto yang seringkali bisa menebak isi hatinya.

"A-aku tidak mengkhawatirkan itu," kata Hinata.

"Itu terlihat jelas di matamu. Jangan merasa dirimu lemah. Kau kuat," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman itu. Senyuman Naruto terlihat begitu tulus di mata Hinata. Apa benar Naruto sedang berakting? Hinata jadi merasa aneh. Adegan-adegan dan dialog-dialog yang dilakukan Naruto seperti mengandung makna lain. Coba saja lihat dialog Naruto barusan.

'_Itu terlihat jelas di matamu'. _

Apa mungkin untuk menebak isi hati Hinata selama ini, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan tokoh utama? Yaitu melihat mata Hinata? Entahlah.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, pipinya memerah sendiri, rona merah itu muncul begitu saja tanpa Hinata kontrol. Ini benar-benar memusingkan, Hinata merasa tidak sedang berakting.

"Ayo!" ajak Naruto.

Hinata tersadar dan melanjutkan dialog yang harus diucapkannya. "Baik."

"CUT!"

Adegan berakhir. Orang lain mungkin mengira Naruto dan Hinata sedang berakting, padahal dalam hati mereka, mereka merasa sedang tidak berakting. Ekspresi dan dialog terasa mengalir begitu saja.

Mungkinkah ini _chemistry_ antara mereka berdua?

* * *

><p>Kehadiran Hinata hanya 2 <em>chapter manga<em> dan dibuat jadi 1 episode saja di _anime-_nya. Naruto harus kembali kecewa karena setelah itu tidak ada lagi adegan dirinya dan Hinata. Tiga bulan kemudian, barulah ada adegan Hinata lagi, tepatnya di _chapter_ 573. Di sana Hinata tidak bicara, ia diceritakan bicara dalam hati sehingga dialog dan aktingnya dilakukan di waktu yang berbeda.

Meski ini hanya adegan Hinata sendiri, tapi Naruto tetap bersyukur karena minimal Hinata datang ke tempat _shooting_. _Chapter_ 573 menceritakan tokoh utama sedang mati-matian melawan Tobi (yang identitas aslinya belum diketahui). Semua teman-temannya diperintahkan untuk membantu, termasuk tokoh yang diperankan Hinata. Di saat berlari untuk mencapai tempat tokoh utama berada, tokoh perempuan tersebut berbicara dalam hati.

Untuk akting berlari, Hinata sudah selesai melakukannya. Kini tinggal ia mengisi suara untuk adegan itu. Diam-diam Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mengisi suara.

"Aku selalu… selalu mengejarmu, bahkan hingga sekarang. Tapi saat perang ini berakhir aku akan menghentikannya. Selanjutnya aku akan berada di sampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu. Berjalan bersamamu. Tunggu aku."

"Terlalu cepat Hinata," kata sutradara. "Cobalah lebih lambat sedikit."

Naruto tertawa sendiri. Andai saja dalam kenyataan Hinata juga mengucapkan kalimat itu kepadanya. Ah, Naruto terlalu banyak berharap. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, seseorang sudah memperhatikannya lumayan lama. Sosok itu kemudian mendekati Naruto, menggeser kursi dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Tobi? Aku kira siapa," ujar Naruto saat menyadari seseorang duduk di dekatnya.

Tobi melepas topengnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia ikut memperhatikan Hinata. "Aku merasa Masashi Kishimoto memang ingin membuat kedua tokoh ini bersama. Apa kau juga berpikir seperti itu Naruto?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Tidak tahu, tapi kuharap kau benar."

* * *

><p>Setelah <em>shooting<em> selesai, Naruto tidak mau begitu saja pulang dan berpisah dengan Hinata. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata. Ia putuskan untuk mengajak Hinata pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia belum menentukan tempatnya, yang terpenting Hinata mau dulu diajak olehnya.

"Hinata, apa kau ada acara setelah ini?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hinata balik bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia sibuk untuk bersiap-siap pulang. Saat beres-beres, tiba-tiba dua buah kertas warna kuning jatuh dari atas meja.

"Hei apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata mengambil kedua kertas itu. "Ini tiket nonton konser Ikimono Gakari. Sakura memberikan dua-duanya padaku. Tadinya ia dan Ino mau nonton tapi ia lupa kalau ada _shooting_ iklan, sedangkan Ino ada keperluan lain yang mendadak."

Naruto hanya ber-oh ria.

"Aku tidak ada teman. Mau menemaniku?" tanya Hinata refleks.

Hinata sendiri tak percaya dirinya tiba-tiba mengajak Naruto. Ternyata tanpa Hinata sadari, jarangnya jadwal _shooting_-nya dan berkurangnya intensitas pertemuan mereka akhir-akhir ini, membuat Hinata merasa ada yang hilang saat Naruto tidak ada disampingnya. Ia merindukan ocehan-ocehan konyol Naruto yang selalu menggodanya. Hanya saja sifat keras kepala Hinata menolak untuk mengakui itu semua.

Mendengar Hinata mengajaknya pergi, tentu saja Naruto tidak menolak. "Mau! Ayo pergi!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Tunggu, apa kau mau pergi dengan tiga pasang coretan yang mirip kumis kucing itu?" tanya Hinata, jari telunjuknya menunjuk pipi Naruto. "Bersihkan dulu wajahmu!"

"Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat, haha. Tapi bukankah ini keren ya?" Naruto memasang pose yang (menurutnya) _cool_.

"Tidak! Cepat bersihkan itu!"

* * *

><p>Konser berlangsung seru, Naruto baru tahu ternyata Hinata sangat menyukai band yang beberapa lagunya sempat menjadi <em>opening<em> dan _ending_ _anime_ mereka itu. Mungkin ini juga yang menjadi salah satu alasan ia mengajak Naruto, pasti Hinata ingin nonton tapi tak ada yang bisa diajak menemani. Di beberapa lagu Naruto sempat mendengar Hinata ikut bernyanyi, termasuk di lagu Blue Bird, Hanabi dan Sakura. Sekarang Naruto mengakui kalau suara Hinata lumayan bagus.

Saat acara berakhir dan penonton membubarkan diri, Naruto dan Hinata dikagetkan oleh teriakan seorang remaja perempuan.

"Itu Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan!"

Beberapa saat kemudian sekitar 15 orang langsung mengkerubuti Naruto dan Hinata.

"Boleh aku minta tanda tangan dan foto bersama?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Naruto langsung tahu kalau mereka penggemar dirinya dan Hinata. Ia lupa kalau sekarang _anime_ yang dibintanginya sudah sukses dan masuk di jajaran _anime_ dengan rating terbesar.

"Boleh," kata Naruto ramah. Sedangkan Hinata diam saja, mungkin ini hal yang baru bagi Hinata, jadi ia sedikit canggung.

Semua penggemar mereka meminta tanda tangan dan mengambil foto secara bergantian. Di akhir sesi foto, penggemar yang memakai t-shirt bertuliskan _NHL Forever, _meminta pose foto yang agak berbeda.

"Sekarang aku minta foto kalian berdua, hanya berdua. Bisakah kalian merapat dan berpegangan tangan?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan Hinata sudah bersiap-siap menjauh.

"Aku mohon. Aku NaruHina lover," kata penggemar tersebut sambil menunjuk t-shirt-nya. "Aku sangat mengharapkan pose kalian sedang berpegangan tangan."

Naruto dan Hinata beradu tatapan. Saat itu juga Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak. Tapi Naruto berusaha membujuknya. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata."

"Tapi-"

"Ini demi penggemar. Karena merekalah kita ada, karena mereka juga kita jadi terkenal."

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Kata-kata Naruto ada benarnya. Yah, maklum saja, Hinata memang tidak biasa dikerubuti penggemar seperti ini. Jadi ia tak tahu pentingnya penggemar bagi dirinya. Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Senyum Naruto melebar. Ia meraih tangan kiri Hinata dengan tangan kanannya, menyelipkan jemarinya di jari-jari lentik Hinata dan merapatkan badannya dengan badan Hinata.

Penggemar lalu mengambil foto Naruto dan Hinata beberapa kali. Setelah itu ia dan penggemar lainnya berterima kasih dan mohon diri.

Naruto melirik tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. Ia ingat kata-kata Hinata di _shooting_ tadi siang.

'_Aku akan berada di sampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu. Berjalan bersamamu.' _

Naruto sadar, dalam kenyataan Hinata tidak akan mungkin mengucapkan kalimat itu meski Naruto sangat mengharapkannya. Tapi paling tidak, malam ini ia ingin menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berjalan di sampingnya. Naruto yang awalnya akan melepas genggaman tangannya akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia malah melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka dengan tangan yang masih bertautan. Hal ini langsung disadari Hinata.

"Bukankah acara fotonya selesai? Kenapa masih memegang tanganku?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku takut kau tersesat," canda Naruto.

"Baka, aku bukan murid taman kanak-kanak!"

"Hahaha."

Hinata mendengus kesal, ia berusaha melepas pegangan tangan Naruto tapi Naruto memegang tangannya erat. Akhirnya ia pun pasrah. Lama-kelamaan, hati kecil Hinata justru merasakan kalau dirinya nyaman dengan posisi mereka. Hinata merasa terlindungi.

Tangan Hinata yang awalnya tegang karena meronta-ronta, kini berubah rileks. Naruto merasakan perubahan ini dan hanya tersenyum simpul.

* * *

><p>Alur cerita <em>manga<em> karya Masashi Kishimoto nampaknya sudah mencapai akhir. Di akhir perang dunia ninja diketahui kalau ternyata Tobi adalah _Sage of The Six Paths_, sang pencipta dunia ninja. _Sage of The Six Paths_ ingin memusnahkan semua orang di dunia karena merasa kalau dunia ninja sudah kacau, perang dimana-mana, tidak seperti dulu. Ia beranggapan dengan memusnahkan semua umat manusia, ia bisa membuat dunia baru yang penuh kedamaian. Tapi menurut sang tokoh utama itu cara yang salah, sekarang dunia ninja sudah damai, kelima negara sudah bersatu. Perdamaian bisa terus terpelihara jika kelima negara saling menghargai satu sama lain. Akhirnya _Sage of The Six Paths_ menyadari kesalahannya, meski ia terlambat. Ia sekarat dan sesaat sebelum ia mati, ia mempercayakan perdamaian dunia ninja kepada sang tokoh utama.

Pertarungan hebat lainnya terjadi setelah itu. Yaitu antara tokoh utama dan tokoh yang diperankan Sasuke. Memang benar, Itachi sudah menjelaskan semua masalah yang berkaitan dengan pembantaian Uchiha. Ia juga menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengurungkan niatnya menghancurkan Konoha. Dengan berat hati Sasuke menuruti kakaknya, namun Sasuke tetap berambisi untuk bertarung dengan tokoh utama.

Pertarungan berlangsung seru, jauh lebih seru dibanding pertarungan mereka di air terjun kematian 3 tahun lalu. Mereka saling mengeluarkan jurus andalan mereka. Dari pertarungan yang panjang, diketahui kalau mereka imbang. Saat mereka merasa mencapai limit kekuatan, tokoh utama dan Sasuke menyerang dengan jurus andalan mereka, _Rasengan_ dan _Chidori_.

_Rasengan_ dan _Chidori_ beradu dan menciptakan ledakan besar.

"HEBAAAT!" teriak Sasuke di saat semua orang asik membaca _manga chapter_ terakhir.

"Diamlah Sasuke!" kata Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

Saat itu semua artis dan kru sedang melihat _chapter_ terakhir dari _manga_ Masashi Kishimoto dalam sebuah monitor besar. Mereka sudah selesai _shooting_, tapi sutradara mendapat telpon dari Masashi Kishimoto kalau _manga_ terakhir sudah _release. _Karena saking penasarannya, akhirnya semua yang di sana sepakat untuk membaca _manga_ itu bersama-sama dalam sebuah monitor besar di tempat _shooting_.

Dan akhirnya kehebohan lah yang terjadi. Apalagi _manga chapter_ terakhir ini spesial dengan 35 halaman.

"Apa kau tidak melihat pertarungan kedua tokoh itu yang begitu hebat? Kita akan _shooting_ adegan hebat itu Naruto, aku tidak sabar!" kata Sasuke bersemangat.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku penasaran. Cepat buka halaman selanjutnya!" bentak Naruto, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Adegan di halaman selanjutnya memperlihatkan kedua tokoh terkapar di tanah. Berbeda dengan dulu, kini tokoh yang diperankan Sasuke tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, membantu tokoh utama untuk berdiri. Tokoh berambut raven itu juga menuntunnya menemui ninja medis. Ia bilang kalau kekuatan mereka memang seimbang dan saat itu sang pemuda raven mengakui kalau mereka adalah sahabat. Tokoh utama terharu dan mengajak sahabatnya untuk pulang ke Konoha. Tapi sahabatnya menolak, ia lebih memilih untuk berkeliling dunia bersama timnya, tim _Hebi_. Tapi ia berjanji sesekali akan mengunjungi Konoha.

Selanjutnya diceritakan tokoh utama diangkat jadi Hokage ke-6. Sahabatnya yang berambut raven hadir di sana menyaksikan pelantikannya, sebelum akhirnya pamit untuk berkeliling dunia sesuai rencananya.

Semua yang membaca terharu melihat betapa kentalnya nilai-nilai persahabatan yang terkandung dalam _manga_ ini.

Sasuke menekan tombol _next_ untuk melihat halaman selanjutnya. Lembar selanjutnya adalah…

"Wow!"

Itulah reaksi semua yang hadir di sana saat melihat halaman tersebut. Di sana terpampang satu halaman penuh gambar tokoh utama dan tokoh perempuan yang sedang berciuman.

Semua orang langsung menatap Naruto dan Hinata untuk melihat reaksi mereka. Naruto terlihat tersenyum senang sedangkan Hinata kaget.

"Kurasa di _anime_ kalian juga harus melakukannya," kata sutradara.

Mata Hinata langsung membulat.

Adengan ciuman langsung terbayang dalam otak Hinata. Dirinya berciuman dengan Naruto? Yang benar saja!

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ternyata TBC lagi. Haha. Ada beberapa perubahan cerita, jadi jumlah katanya makin bengkak. Saya putuskan untuk motong setengah cerita dan disimpan di chap 3 biar ga terlalu panjang. Tapi jangan khawatir, _chapter_ 3 di publish hari ini juga. Sampai chap 2 ini gimana menurut kalian? Baguskah? Review lagi ok.

Buat kurirana: NHFD itu setiap tanggal 10 April, tapi setelah saya liat event tahun ini, ternyata untuk perayaannya berbeda tiap tahunnya. Yang jelas sih sekitar tanggal 10.

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


	3. Main Story: Action!

**A/N: **_Last Chapter._Inilah yang saya sebut "perubahan rencana" dan saya puas dengan cerita yang baru ini. Semoga kalian juga suka. Silahkan dibaca.**Warning:**AU tapi canon, canon tapi AU (?). OOC, karena emang sengaja dibikin OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Di Balik Cerita<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"Wow!"

Itulah reaksi semua yang hadir disana saat melihat halaman tersebut. Disana terpampang satu halaman penuh gambar tokoh utama dan tokoh perempuan yang sedang berciuman.

Semua orang langsung menatap Naruto dan Hinata untuk melihat reaksi mereka. Naruto terlihat tersenyum senang sedangkan Hinata kaget.

"Kurasa di _anime_ kalian juga harus melakukannya," kata sutradara.

Mata Hinata langsung membulat.

Adengan ciuman langsung terbayang dalam otak Hinata.

"APA?!" Hinata langsung berdiri dari kursinya."Ini gila, aku tidak mau!"

Sutradara, Naruto, artis lain dan para kru langsung kaget mendengar perkataan Hinata. Bahkan Sutradara tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah paniknya. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, mengajaknya untuk kembali duduk. "Hinata, ayolah."

"Aku tidak mau Naruto!" kata Hinata sambil menepis tangan Naruto kasar."Apalagi dilihat semua kru. Bahkan nanti dilihat seluruh dunia."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi sebagai artis kau harus profesionalHinata, kau sudah terlanjur dicintai para penggemarmu. Tidak lucu kalau peranmu diganti oleh orang lain di episode akhir. Kita sudah sejauh ini."

"Aku bilang tidak!" seru Hinata keras kepala.

"Aku mohon Hinata, tinggal satu episode lagi," tambah sutradara.

Sejenak Hinata berpikir, tapi ia memang tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau harus berciuman dengan Naruto di tempat _shooting_, dilihat para kru, dilihat artis lain. Yang paling memalukan adalah nantinya _anime_ ini disiarkan di seluruh dunia dan semua orang akan melihatnya!

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Bersamaan dengan itu Hinata membawa tasnya dan berlari pulang.

Sutradara memukul mejanya, mengagetkan semua orang. Ia sudah menduga kalau tokoh utama dan tokoh perempuan itu akhirnya akan bersama, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau Masashi Kishimoto akan membuat adegan ciuman mereka di _chapter_ tahu ini pengalaman pertama Hinata dalam pembuatan _anime_. Sudah pasti Hinata belum pernah melakukan adegan ciuman. Ini masalah besar! Sialnya lagi, ini terjadi di saat pembuatan _anime_ hampir mencapai akhir.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"tanya Naruto.

Sutradara berusaha menenangkan dirinya, ia tidak ingin semua kru panik gara-gara tingkahnya."Tenang saja, adegan ciuman itu masih jauh. Kita fokus saja pada episode-episode sebelumnya. Kebetulan tidak ada adegan Hinata di episode-episode sebelumnya."

Meski sutradara berusaha tenang, tapi ia yakin dalam hatinya sutradara sangat panik. Kemudian Narutoingat ciuman pertama Hinata dengannya dulu. Jangan-jangan Hinata tidak mau melakukan ciuman dengannya gara-gara kejadian kejadian itu meninggalkan trauma dalam diri Hinata?

"Akan kucoba membujuknya," kata Naruto merasa berlari mengejar Hinata.

* * *

><p>Narutolangsung menuju apartemen Hinata untuk membujuk Hinata memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Tapi sambutan Hinata kurang baik, bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak diizinkan masuk ke apartemennya. Naruto akhirnya mengalah, mungkin Hinata perlu menenangkan diri dulu.<p>

Keesokan harinya Naruto mencoba ke apartemen Hinata lagi, tapi 10 menit kemudian Naruto keluar lagi sambil berlari, dua orang satpam mengejar di belakangnya. Hinata menyuruh satpam mengusir Naruto dengan tuduhan mencuri.

Hari-hari selanjutnya tanggapan Hinata masih sama. Naruto mencoba menghubungi Hinata lewat ponselnya, tapi ponsel Hinata pun tak bisa tak mau Naruto harus bicara jujur kepada sutradara mengenai sikap Hinata ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membujuknya," kata Naruto sedih.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Ini salahku juga. Seharusnya saat Hinata nyaman dengan perannya, aku segera membuat kontrak dengannya. Sekarang terpaksa aku harus mengganti pemeran Hinata. Aku tahu ini beresiko pada rating akhir _anime_ ini, tapi kita tidak punya jalan lain." Sutradara menyandarkan dirinya di kursi, tatapannya lurus ke langit. "Aku tak menyangka akhirnya akan kacau seperti ini."

* * *

><p>Untuk mendapatkan pemeran pengganti Hinata yang cocok, sutradara mengadakan audisi tertutup di sela kegiatan <em>shooting<em>. Dari semua peserta yang daftar, tidak ada yang mengalahkan kemiripan Hinata dengan tokoh buatan Masashi Kishimoto.

"Sutradara, bagaimana dengan peserta nomor 5? Ia memiliki kulit yang putih seperti tokoh perempuan itu, aktingnya juga bagus. Kita hanya tinggal mencari wig dan lensa kontak yang cocok," kata asisten sutradara sambil memberikan map berisi data-data peserta audisi.

"Tidak," jawab sutradara lesu.

"Bagaimana dengan peserta nomor 7? Ia punya rambut indigo panjang yang bagus. Katanya ia rela memotong rambutnya agar sama seperti tokoh perempuan itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sutradara menggeleng.

Asisten sutradara menatap partner-nya itu iba. "Kau jangan selalu membandingkan para peserta dengan Hinata. Kalau kau melakukannya terus, aku yakin kita tidak akan mendapatkan penggantinya."

Sutradara menyadari kata-kata asisten sutradara benar. Ini memang keputusan sulit, tapi ia harus segera mendapatkan pemeran pengganti Hinata.

"Suruh peserta nomor 5 dan 7 menemuiku besok pagi," ujar sutradara sambil berlalu, hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum ia mencapai pintu, pintu sudah terbuka duluan.

Mata sutradara terbelalak melihat produser berada di hadapannya. Muka atasannya itu terlihat tidak senang. Sutradara menghela napas pasrah. Hanya tinggal menghitung mundur sampai produser memaki dirinya.

"Jadi selama ini kita tidak terikat kontrak dengan Hinata? Lalu kontrak yang kau berikan padaku dulu itu apa? Kontrak palsu?!"tanya produser penuh amarah.

Sutradara mengangguk lemah. Ia paling tidak suka dibentak, sebagai seorang sutradara biasanya ialah yang membentak orang. Tapi sekarang ia hanya bisa menunduk, sekarang ia dalam posisi yang salah.

"Maaf."

"Kau ceroboh! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Kau pikir membuat _anime_ itu main-main? _Anime_ ini sudah sukses hingga kini, dan dengan kecerobohanmu segalanya bisa hancur begitu saja. Aku tahu Hinata bukan tokoh utama, tapi ia juga merupakan tokoh pendukung yang juga penting. Kalau begini caranya, kau akan mencoreng nama baik semua yang terlibat, kru, pemain, termasuk aku. Kau- ah sudahlah, sekarang terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan, yang penting _anime_ ini bisa sukses."Setelah itu produser pergi dari lokasi _shooting_.

Muka sutradara terlihat memerah. Perasaannya campur aduk, sedih, kesal, kecewa. Selama 10 tahun karirnya, ia tak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai sutradara.

Asisten sutradara mengerti perasaan sutradara kemudian menepuk pundak partner-nya itu.

"Tenang, kami akan terus mendukungmu sampai akhir," katanya menenangkan.

Sutradara mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke luar ruangan, disanasemua krunya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kalian semua… terima kasih banyak."

Dari kejauhan, Naruto ikut terharu menyaksikannya. Ini bukan pertama kali ia terlibat dalam produksi_anime_, tapi baru pertama kali ia bekerja sama dengan kru yang kompak dan penuh dengan kebersamaan. Padahal masalah yang dihadapi tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

* * *

><p>Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan.<p>

Jadwal _release_ episode terakhir tinggal seminggu lagi. Sebenarnya adegan-adegan lain (yang tidak melibatkan Hinata) sudah selesai. Sutradara juga sudah memilih pemeran pengganti untuk sampai sekarang iabelum mempersiapkan _shooting_ untuk adegan ciuman tokoh utama dan tokoh perempuan.

Keadaan semakin tegang saat 3 hari sebelum jadwal _release,_ sutradara masih belum juga memerintahkan untuk _shooting_ adegan tersebut. Ini membuat kru lain was-was.

"Sutradara, kita hanya punya waktu 3 hari lagi," kata asisten sutradara.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku masih setengah hati untuk membuat adegan itu. Dari awal aku memilih Hinata. Untuk menggantinya tepat di akhir episode, aku merasa… ah kau tidak akan tahu perasaanku sebagai seorang sutradara."

Asisten sutradara tak bisa menanggapi apa-apa.

"Beri aku waktu sampai besok pagi," tambah sutradara.

Di tempat duduknya, Naruto mendengar kalimat sutradara tersebut. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi sutradara. Tapi dilihat dari sikap sutradaranya, masalah yang sekarang dihadapi begitu besar dan menjadi beban yang amat berat. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tak bisa diam saja!

* * *

><p>Malamnya, Naruto nekat kembali menemui Hinata di apartemennya.<p>

Cara biasa memang tak bisa dipakai melawan Hinata, Naruto harus melakukan cara yang lebih kasar. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat jendela apartemen Hinata terbuka. Beruntung apartemen Hinata di lantai sedikit kenekatan, tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mencapai jendela kamar Hinata.

Saat Naruto melihat ke dalam ruangan, Hinata sedang mendengarkan musik, _earphone_ terpasang di kedua telinganya dan kebetulan ia juga tidak menghadap ke arah Naruto.

'Ini kesempatan bagus,' pikir Naruto.

Naruto masuk ke kamar dengan mengendap-endap. SelanjutnyaNaruto membekap Hinata dari belakang. Di luar dugaan Hinata menyikut Naruto dengan keras, sikutan tepat mengenai hidung Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak peduli dan menarik Hinata ke atas kasur, menindih gadis itu hingga tak bisa bergerak. Tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Hinata sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto tetap membekap kini mereka berhadapan, Hinata langsung menyadari kalau sosok di hadapannya Naruto, matanya meracau tidak jelas karena mulutnya dibekap, tapi Naruto yakin sekarang Hinata sedang memaki-maki dirinya.

"Aku akan melepas bekapanmu asal kau tak berteriak, mengerti?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

Begitu bekapan dilepas, Hinata langsung membentak Naruto habis-habisan. "Kau gila! Kenapa kau membekapku? Kau juga masuk lewat jendela, kau mau melakukan hal aneh padaku hah?!"

"Soalnya kalau lewat pintu kau akan memanggil satpam dan menuduhku mencuri lagi," canda Naruto.

Hinata sudah akanmenendang dan mengusir Naruto, tapi niatnya langsung sirna saat setetes darah segar dari hidung Naruto menetes di hidungnya. Mata lavender Hinata membulat. Sikutannya tadi membuat Naruto berdarah. Ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

Kini Naruto melepas pegangannya di tangan Hinata dan duduk di kasur Hinata. Hinata membawa box tisu dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Pakai itu, siapa suruh masuk ke kamarku mengendap-endap," ujar Hinata ketus.

Untuk sementara tak ada yang bicara. Hinata masih diam karena merasa bersalah sedangkan Naruto sibuk menyumbat lubang hidungnya dengan tisu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Hinata, memecah keheningan. "Kalau kau datang kesini untuk memaksaku _shooting_ lagi, aku akan mengusirmu."

"Aku tidak akan memaksa kali ini." Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, tatapannya serius."Aku hanya akan menceritakan kejadian di tempat _shooting_sebulan lalu."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya penasaran, sedangkan Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, bersiap memulai ceritanya.

"Sebulan laluproduser marah-marah di lokasi _shooting_.Ia marah besar kepada sutradara karena ketahuan mengadakan audisi untuk mencari peran penggantimu. Produser juga sadar kalau kontrakmu yang diserahkan sutradara adalah kontrak palsu karena kalian sebenarnya tidak punya kontrak kerja. Sutradara dimarahi habis-habisan dan dituduh telah mencoreng nama baik semuanya. Sutradara sangat terpukul saat itu. Tapi kami tetap mendukungnya. Kami ingin menyelesaikan _anime_ ini sampai akhir."

Naruto berhenti sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Kau tahu Hinata? Sampai saat ini sutradara belum menyuruh pemeran pengganti itu untuk _shooting_."

Hinata kaget, padahal jadwal _release_episode terakhir sebentar lagi.

"Kau bisa bayangkan? Tiga hari lagi ending _anime_ ini harus _release_, tapi masih ada satu adegan yang belum selesai, yaitu adegan pemeran utama dan pemeran perempuan."

Naruto memberikan jeda lagi, ingin melihat reaksi Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak mampu bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto. Ia tak menyangka akibat perbuatannya akan sefatal ini.

Karena Hinata tidak merespon, Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hinata, jika kau menganggap aku kesini karena disuruh sutradara, kau salah besar. Kedatanganku kemari tidak ada hubungannya dengan sutradara. Aku kesini karena keinginanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau digantikan oleh pemeran lain. Aku hanya ingin kau yang jadi lawan mainku di episode terakhir ini. Yang menjadikanku semangat untuk _shooting_hanya kau Hinata, bukan yang lain."

Detak jantung Hinata berubah cepat saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Awalnya Hinata mengira Naruto hanya bercanda. Tapi saat melihat mata safir Naruto, Hinata yakin tidak ada kebohongan disana. Naruto serius.

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya.

"Satu hal lagi, kau tak tahu betapa berartinya _anime_ ini bagiku. Aku bisa mengenal dan dekat denganmu karena _anime_ ini. Apa kau sadar? Tanpa _anime_ ini mungkin kita tidak akan pernah saling mengenal. Karena itu, aku juga ingin kita mengakhiri _anime_ini bersama, kita jadikan _anime_ ini _anime_ yang tersukses sepanjang sejarah." Naruto mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya, membuat Hinata tak menyangka kalau _anime_ ini sangat berarti bagi Naruto.

Hinata berpikir kalau Naruto ada benarnya, tanpa _anime_ ini ia tak akan mengenal Naruto. Dan kalau saja ia tak mengenal Naruto, tentu ia tidak akan bebas seperti sekarang. Naruto-lah yang membuatnya keluar dari tekanan dan tuntutan kesempurnaan ayahnya. Naruto-lah yang membawanya keluar dari belenggu kehidupan orang kaya yang selama ini tidak disukai Hinata.

Pikiran Hinata terhenti saat Naruto memegang lembut tangannya. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata tak bisa menolak saat itu. Yang ada malah pipinya mulai merona merah.

"Tolong pikirkan baik-baik. Aku pulang dulu," pamit Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto hingga ia keluar dari apartemennya. Hinata mengulangi setiap kalimat yang tadi dikatakan Naruto padanya. Hinata bingung. Nampaknya ia memang perlu berpikir lagi.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' tanya Hinata dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p>Sepulang dari apartemen Hinata, Naruto terlambat tidur. Pemikiran tentang Hinata masih mengisi setiap sudut otaknya. Karena itulah, saat ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya pagi-pagi, ingin sekali ia memukul orang tersebut. Naruto masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang masih kurang.<p>

Tapi akhirnya Naruto memaksakan diri bangun. Naruto membuka pintu apartemen dan mendapati Hinata berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Apa aku boleh jadi lawan mainmu lagi?"tanya Hinata.

Saat itu juga rasa kantuk yang dirasakan Naruto langsung lenyap, digantikan oleh rasa senang yang tak bisa digambarkan oleh kata-kata. Saking senangnya, Naruto refleks memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan," bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata.

Hinata langsung panik dan mendorong Naruto. "Jangan seenaknya memelukku baka!"

"Ahaha, maaf aku terlalu senang."

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Narutomempersilahkan Hinata masuk sementara dirinya pergi ke kamar untuk ganti baju. Tapi Hinata menahan Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hinata bingung.

"Naruto, aku memang ingin _shooting_ lagi. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak bisa… berciuman," kata Hinata, ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Tak mau Naruto melihat pipinya yang memerah.

"Masa?" tanya Naruto heran.

JDAK!

Saat itu juga Naruto langsung dihadiahi jitakkan di kepalanya.

"Kau kan tahu aku baru 1 kali melakukannya. Itupun tidak sengaja karena kau yang memaksa!" bentak Hinata. Pipinya semakin merah, perpaduan rasa malu dan marah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu," ujar Naruto sambil meringis, menahan kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"A-apa?" Hinata sudah akan memukul Naruto lagi sebelum Naruto menahannya.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku," ujar Naruto, berusaha keras menjelaskan sambil sibuk menangkis pukulan-pukulan Hinata. "Memangnya kau mau kita mengulang adegan itu berulangkali di depan kru? Gara-gara kau tak bisa membuat adegan ciuman yang bagus? Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak bisa ciuman?"

Hinata terpaku. Kata-kata Naruto memang masuk akal. Keadaan justru akan semakin memalukan jika ia harus mengulangi adegan ciuman secara berulang-ulang.

"Baiklah," kata Hinata akhirnya.

Naruto menelpon sutradara untuk memundurkan jadwal _shooting_ mereka sehari. Untungnya sang sutradara mengerti, apalagi mendengar Hinata mau _shooting_ lagi.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengajak Hinata duduk di sofa. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan. Dada Hinata semakin berdetak kencang saat wajah Naruto mendekati wajahnya.

"Tunggu, jangan kasar seperti dulu ok?" kata Hinata memastikan.

"Ok."

"Janji?"

Naruto mulai tidak tahan dengan Hinata yang banyak tanya. "Kalau begitu kau saja yang mulai," perintah Naruto sambil menegakkan badannya di hadapan Hinata, mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk memulai ciuman duluan.

Hinata mengambil bantal sofa dan memukul kepala Naruto. "Aku perempuan, aku tidak mau memulai duluan!"

"Kalau begitu jangan banyak bicara," protes Naruto.

Hinata mendengus kesal, namun ia tak punya pilihan selain menuruti Naruto.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dengan wajah Hinata. Begitu bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya, Hinata agak kaget dan mendorong Naruto.

"Maaf," kata Hinata. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Naruto mengerti kalau Hinata belum terbiasa dengan ini. "Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto lembut. Ia memegang pipi Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Hinata mendongak, kini tatapan mereka bertemu. "Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, tenanglah aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Tatapan mata safir yang menenangkan dan tangan Naruto di pipinya membuat rasa gugup Hinata berkurang. Hinata tersenyum dalam hati. Naruto tak terbawa nafsu dan mementingkan perasaan Hinata. Sekarang Hinata percaya sepenuhnya kalau Naruto memang serius ingin mengajarinya.

"B-baiklah, ayo lakukan lagi," kata Hinata.

Wajah Naruto kembali mendekati wajah Hinata. Kali ini Hinata tak terlalu kaget saat bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Beberapa detik bibir mereka hanya diam. Melihat Hinata masih rileks, Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya, mencium bibir bawah dan atas Hinata secara bergantian. Ia melakukannya selembut mungkin agar Hinata tidak kaget. Nafas Hinata mulai tidak beraturan seiringgerak Naruto yang makin cepat, Hinata kembali merasa tegang. Naruto berusaha menenangkannya dengan mendorong pelan badan Hinata hingga ia bersandar di sofa. Setelah itu Naruto menuntun tangan Hinata dan menyimpannya di lehernya. Setelah Hinata terbiasa Naruto menyimpan kedua tangannya di sofa, di kedua sisi kepala Hinata kemudian memperdalam ciuman meraka.

Setelah cukup lama, Naruto melepas ciumannya.

"Tidak buruk," ujar Naruto. "Kau hanya belum terlalu rileks."

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti, rasa gugup membuat dirinya tak banyak bicara.

Keduanya terdiam disana, tak tahu harus bicara apa.

Setelah 10 menit diam. Naruto angkat bicara. "Latihan lagi?" tanyanya ragu.

"Boleh," jawab Hinata pelan. Ia tahu ini memalukan, tapi ini demi _shooting_-nya besok. Pokoknya jangan sampai ia mengulangi adegan ciuman di _shooting_ besok!

Keduanya kembali memulai ciuman.

Tapi ciuman mereka harus terganggu saat mereka mendengar pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Sontak Naruto dan Hinata melepas ciuman mereka. Di depan pintu tampaklah kakak Naruto yang baru datang dari Inggris.

Dengan posisi tangan Naruto yang masih di pinggang Hinata, tangan Hinata di leher Naruto, serta jarak wajah mereka yang dekat, orang yang melihat pasti langsung tahu apa yang sedang Naruto dan Hinata lakukan. Begitupun kakak Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko langsung tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan adik langsung merona merah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia terpaku di tempatnya bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Naruto dan Hinata juga sama-sama bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, mereka menatap Naruko tapi masih dalam posisi semula, saling berpelukan.

Hening.

Ketiganya tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

Hingga akhirnya suara _ringtone_ponsel Naruko berbunyi. Ia langsung terperanjat dan segera menerima telponnya. Naruto dan Hinata tak kalah kaget, mereka sadar posisi mereka sekarang dan langsung duduk saling berjauhan.

"Hello Mom,"kata Naruko menyapa penelepon dari seberang sana yang ternyata adalah sang ibu. "Ya, aku sudah sampai di apartemen Naruto. Cuaca disini… umm… panas. Apalagi di ruangan ini, panaaass sekali," ujar Naruko sambil terkekeh."Naruto? Dia baik-baik saja. Mau bicara? Ah, sepertinya tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa diganggu sekarang. Dia sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya. You sure understand right? Hehe. Yeah, alright. Bye Mom."

Naruko menyimpan poselnya ke dalam tas kemudian menatap Naruto dan Hinata bergantian. Dua orang yang ditatap malah membuang muka ke arah lain, tak mampu menatap gadis _blonde_ itu saking malunya.

Naruko menghela napas pelan. "Anggap saja aku tidak ada dan aku tidak melihat kalian, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian,"ujar Naruko cuek sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruko yang frontal itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata semakin malu. Naruto pun kali ini harus ikut merasa malu. Ia pasti akan jadi bahan pembicaraan orang tuanya di Inggris begitu sang kakak pulang.

"A-aku mau nonton TV dulu," kata Hinata tiba-tiba, wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang entah sudah seberapa merah.

"Aku mau menemui kakakku dulu, sudah lama tidak bertemu," kata Naruto tak kalah gugup.

* * *

><p>Malamnya Hinata tidur di apartemen Naruto, ia tidur di kamar kakak Naruto. Tapi ia tak bisa tidur memikirkan <em>shooting<em> mereka esok hari. Tengah malam, ia memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tidur, tapi untungnya ia terbangun lagi saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," kata Hinata saat Naruto membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau pasti memikirkan _shooting_ besok ya?"tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto menyuruh Hinata ke ruang tengah, sedangkan dirinya ke dapur mengambil segelas air putih untuk Hinata. Berharap itu bisa menenangkannya. Hinata meminum air putih yang diberikan Naruto.

"Aku takut harus mengulang adegan itu di depan kru. Selain malu, kita juga tidak punyawaktu _shooting_ terakhir karena lusa _anime_ ini harus release." Hinata memeluk lututnya. Sekarang Naruto tahu sisi Hinata yang lain, ternyata gadis keras kepala seperti Hinata juga bisa merasakan takut.

"Tenanglah. Tadi siangkita sudah berlatih dan kau sudah bisa melakukannya," kata Naruto menenangkan.

"Tetap saja."

Melihat Hinata yang masih saja ketakutan, Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Di luar dugaan ternyata Hinata tidak menolak. Padahal Naruto sudah mempersiapkan kalau-kalau Hinata akan memukulnya. Setelah merasa Hinata sudah tenang, Naruto melepas pelukannya. "Lebih baik jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sekarang kau cepat tidur."

Bukannya pergi ke kamar kakak Naruto, Hinata malah tetap duduk bersama Naruto. "Cium aku," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ini latihan ciuman terakhir sebelum _shooting_," jelas Hinata. Wajah Hinata menunduk, jadi Naruto tak bisa melihat wajahnya dan melihat ekspresinya.

"Baiklah," balas Naruto.

Setelah itu keduanya kembali berciuman. Naruto merasakan kalau ciuman mereka kali ini berbeda. Kali ini Hinata bisa rileks. Bahkan ia bisa mengimbangi ciuman Naruto. Begitu juga saat Naruto memperdalam ciuman mereka, Hinata ikut memperdalamnya dengan memeluk leher Naruto dengan erat. Setelahkeduanya melepas ciuman mereka, keduanya sama-sama tersipu. Yup, ciuman mereka barusan memang berbeda.

Hinata beranjak duluan dan menuju kamar kakak Naruto. Naruto mengikuti beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Ciuman kita barusan sempurna,"ujar Naruto, sesaat sebelum Hinata menutup pintu kamar. "Besok kau juga harus begitu," tambah Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ya," balas Hinata pelan, nyaris tak terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur."

Setelah itu keduanya menutup pintu kamar masing-masing secara bersamaan. Posisi kamar yang saling berhadapan membuat mereka bisa saling bertatapan sebelum pintu kamar mereka benar-benar tertutup.

* * *

><p>Saat tiba waktunya <em>shooting<em>, sutradara dibuat tercengang oleh akting Naruto dan Hinata.

Dalam episode terakhir, setelah melepas kepergian Sasuke, tokoh utama berbincang dengan tokoh perempuan di lantai atas gedung Hokage.

"Selamat Hokage-sama, kini cita-citamu sudah tercapai," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku Hokage-sama."

"K-karena kau memang seorang Hokage sekarang," kata Hinata, berakting gugup khas tokoh yang diperankannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebagai seorang Hokage, sekarang aku memerintahkanmu untuk menikah denganku," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir. Hinata berakting kaget dan nyaris pingsan. Walaupun Naruto tadi hanya akting, hati Hinata sedikit menghangat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Naruto memegang kedua pundak Hinata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Itu jawaban dari pernyataan cintamu dulu, maaf karena aku terlambat menyadarinya," lanjut Naruto. Hinata merasa terharu, sama seperti tokoh yang rasa terharu yang diperlihatkan Hinata saat ini bukanlah akting. Hinata sudah bertahun-tahun memerankan tokoh perempuan ini, ia seperti sudah menyatu dengan tokoh yang diperankannya dan juga mengerti perasaannya. Di saat perasaan tokoh perempuan ini terbalas oleh tokoh utama yang sangat disayanginya, entah kenapa rasa terharu itu muncul begitu saja pada diri Hinata.

Adegan selanjutnya Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan akhirnya keduanya berciuman .

Sutradara menatap adegan ciuman Naruto dan Hinata tanpa berkedip.

Naruto dan Hinata melakukan adegan ciuman tanpa terbawa nafsu, mereka tetap memperhatikan sifat dasar tokoh yang mereka perankan.

Begitu adegan ciuman berakhir, semua kru berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan meriah. "Tidak percuma aku menunggu sampai hari ini. Ini ciuman terbaik yang pernah kulihat," ujar sutradara. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sedangkan Hinata membuang mukanya ke arah lain, dalam hati ia bersyukur sutradara tak menyuruhnya mengulangi adegan itu.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya seluruh berita dan infotainment di Jepang ramai membicarakan <em>anime<em> yang dibintangi Naruto dan Hinata. _Anime_ ini dinobatkan sebagai _anime_ tersukses sepanjang sejarah. Selain karena seru, penonton menyukainya karena banyak nilai-nilai positif yang bisa diambil dari _anime_ ini. Pertama adalah persahabatan antara tokoh utama dan sahabatnya. Kedua semangat pantang menyerah yang diperlihatkan tokoh utama dalam mencapai cita-citanya. Dan yang ketiga adalah rasa cinta yang tulus yang diberikan tokoh perempuan kepada tokoh utama.

Untuk merayakan kesuksesan _anime_ garapannya, sutradara mengadakan pesta yang dihadiri seluruh kru, artis, termasuk Masashi Kishimoto.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menyelesaikan _shootinganime_ ini, kau membuat _anime_ ini sukses," kata sutradara saat Hinata baru sampai di pesta.

"Tapi aku hanya tokoh sampingan," tukas Hinata, pujian berlebihan dari sang sutradara membuatnya tersipu.

Sutradara menggeleng. "Ya, tapi tanpamu aku yakin _anime_ ini tidak akan sesukses ini."

Hinata merasakan kepuasan tersendiri dalam hatinya. Ia merasa begitu dihargai walaupun dirinya bukan pemeran utama.

Begitu pesta selesai, wartawan mengerumuni setiap artis yang keluar dari hotel tempat pesta diadakan. Berbagai pertanyaan diajukan kepada para artis. Begitupun Naruto, ia tak luput dari serangan pertanyaan wartawan.

"Naruto, apa benar kau dan Hinata pacaran?"tanya seorang wartawan.

Naruto langsung bengong. Hinata yang berada di sampingnya pun ikut kaget. Entah dari mana gosip itu berasal. Yang jelas Naruto bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan tersebut.

Ia sendiri bingung dengan hubungannya dengan Hinata. Hinata tidak pernah membalas pernyataan sukanya bertahun-tahun lalu. Sampai sekarang mereka memang dekat. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu apa makna dirinya bagi Hinata. Naruto punya ide, karena kebetulan sekarang Hinata ada di sampingnya, lebih baik ia tanyakan langsung saja.

"Bagaimana ya, silahkan tanya saja kepada Hinata," kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

Hinata menyikut Naruto karena kesal telah melemparkan pertanyaan itu padanya.

Hinata mendengus. 'Apa boleh buat,' batinnya. Ia memang sudah lama memikirkan matang-matang masalah ini. Ia yakin pilihannya tidak salah. Kemudian muncullah senyumannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak dilihat Naruto. Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Ya, kami pacaran,"ucap Hinata tanpa melepas senyumannya.

Wartawan langsung heboh dan mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan tambahan. Namun saat itu juga Naruto langsung menarik Hinata menjauh. Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata erat seakan tak mau melepasnya. Kemudiania menatap Hinata, pandangan mereka bertemu, saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum satu sama lain.

Yup, Hinata yakin pilihannya sudah tepat.

* * *

><p>Di suatu pagi Hinata terlihat sedang tiduran di kasur Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptop tak jauh darinya.<p>

"Tumben kau kesini pagi-pagi," kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"tanya Hinata ketus.

Naruto tertawa. "Boleh. Tidak biasa saja kau kesini pagi-pagi."

"Aku sedang bosan." Hinata mengambil sebuah album dari meja di samping tempat tidur Naruto. "Ini…"

"Itu album keluargaku, satu-satunya benda yang kubawa dari Inggris."

Hinata membuka album tersebut dan melihat lembar demi lembar foto Naruto bersama keluarganya.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu," ujar Hinata saat melihat sosok lelaki dewasa di album.

"Ya. Oh ya, semalam ayahku menelponku dan memberiku selamat atas kesuksesan _anime_kita. Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"tanya Naruto, kini ia menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hubungan kami sudah membaik. Semalamia meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya padaku lagi. Dia juga menyuruhku pulang."

"Kau akan pulang ke rumah?"

"Ya, mungkin besok aku akan mulai berkemas."

"Bagus. Aku ikut senang." Naruto tersenyum dan kembali fokus mengetik.

"Ini indah sekali,"kataHinataketikamelihat foto terakhir dalam album. Disana ada foto kota London dari ketinggian.

Naruto melirik foto yang dilihat Hinata. "Aku mengambil foto itu dari London Eye, tempat dimana kau bisa melihat seluruh penjuru kota London. Itu tempat favoritku di Inggris. Setiap aku merasa sedih dan banyak pikiran, aku akan menenangkan diri disana. Tempatnya memang nyaman, bisa membuatmu melupakan masalahmu."

Setelah bicara itu, Naruto kembali mengetik lagi. Ini membuat Hinata penasaran. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang Naruto kerjakan?

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Sedang menulis naskah. Aku punya ide untuk membuat movie tentang hubungan NaruHina. Jika dalam serial _anime_ NaruHina tidak terlalu ditonjolkan,maka dalam movie ini akanfokus ke cerita NaruHina. Ceritanya diambil dari 30% _anime_, 70% _animeShippuden_ serta dari kisah nyata kita," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "Berdoalah agar sutradara menerima naskah ia menerimanya dan film ini sukses, aku akan mengajakmu berlibur diInggris dan mengajakmu ke London Eye. Aku akan menunjukkan betapa indahnya pemandangan di sana."

"Boleh kulihat?"tanya Hinata.

Naruto memberikan naskah yang sudah di-print. "Itu baru draft, ada beberapa yang harus diperbaiki."

Hinata melihat covernya, disana tertulis. _The Chronicles of NaruHina._

Untuk beberapa menit kedepan, Hinata terlarut dalam bacaaannya. Namun saat mencapai akhir cerita, Hinata langsung protes.

"Kenapa ada _french kiss_?"tanya Hinata heran. "Kau bilang ini dari kisah nyata kita. Kita tidak pernah melakukan _french kiss._ Kalau kau menulisnya di naskah, kau sama saja melakukan pembohongan publik! Cepat hapus bagian ini!" bentak Hinata.

Naruto mengambil naskah tersebut dan membacanya baik-baik. "Oh benar juga ya. Tapi kalau dihapus sayang. Ini adegan yang bagus."

Naruto berpikir tersenyum saat mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita melakukan _french kiss_? Dengan begitu kita tidak melakukan pembohongan publik dan tak perlu menghapus adegan ini. Benar kan?" tanya Naruto.

BUKH!

"Ouw!" Naruto meringis saat sebuah naskah mendarat dengan sukses di jidatnya.

"Naruto no baka!" bentak Hinata. Lalu mencekik leher Naruto dari belakang

"Argghhhhh…hentikan Hinata! Kalau kau tidak menghentikannya, aku akan memaksamu melakukan _french kiss_!"

"Baka! Coba saja kalau kau bisa!"

"Argghhhhh!"

**The End (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ceritanya beres, **_**The End**_**. Tapi ada **_**side story**_** di **_**chapter 4, klik next**_!

_That's it!_ Rencananya oneshot, terus twoshots, jadinya malah 3 _chapter_. Haha. Maaf, maaf. Akhirnya selesai juga. Jangan lupa review lagi. And… happy NaruHina Fluffy Day 2012 ;) Semoga tahun depan bisa ikutan.

**© rifuki**


	4. Side Story: Cara Membuat Hinata Menangis

**Cerita di Balik Cerita [SIDE STORY]**

**Di-**_**publish**_** ulang dengan judul awal: "Cara Membuat Hinata Menangis"**

Mengambil latar waktu di sekitar _chapter_ 2 Cerita di Balik Cerita - _Rolling_ atau _chapter_ 614-615 _manga_.

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**: _Full OOC, tsundere_ Hinata.

* * *

><p>Obito sudah muak dengan aliansi <em>shinobi<em> yang berlagak sok kuat. Mereka tahu _Juubi_ adalah sosok _bijuu_ terkuat karena merupakan gabungan dari 9 _bijuu_. Tapi kenapa mereka bersikeras untuk tidak menyerah? Obito memerintahkan _Juubi_melakukan jurus_ Mokuton, Sashiki no Jutsu _untuk menembakkan ribuan kayu tajam ke arah aliansi _shinobi_.

Saking banyaknya kayu tersebut, Naruto tak mampu menghindar saat beberapa kayu mengarah kepadanya. Hinata yang melihat ini dengan sigap berdiri di hadapan Naruto untuk melindunginya. Namun siapa sangka Neji ternyata lebih cepat. Ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dan Naruto. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya tertusuk oleh kayu-kayu tersebut.

Naruto terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat Neji melindunginya.

"Medis! Kita butuh ninja medis!" teriak Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Neji. "Sudah terlambat."

Neji terbatuk, mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu berdiri, lehernya bertumpu pada bahu Naruto.

"Hinata-_sama_ sudah rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Jadi mulai sekarang hidupmu bukan hanya milikmu seorang. Tapi juga milikku."

"Kau seorang Hyuuga! Kau tak boleh mati di tempat seperti ini! Kenapa kau melakukan hal sejauh ini? Kenapa kau mengorbankan nyawamu untukku?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Karena aku adalah seorang jenius…" Itulah kata-kata terakhir Neji sebelum dirinya tergolek tak berdaya di bahu Naruto.

Hinata sudah tak mampu menahan tangisnya, kedua mata _lavender_-nya-

"CUT!"

Naruto, Hinata dan Neji menoleh ke arah sutradara.

"Hinata-_chan_, mana ekspresinya? Kau sebut itu menangis? Bahkan air matamu saja tidak keluar!" bentak sutradara.

Hinata mendengus kesal. "Aku sudah berusaha semampuku!" kata Hinata balik membentak sutradara. "Dan satu lagi, jangan sekali-kali kau membentakku atau aku tak akan syuting lagi!"

Sutradara terdiam mendengar bentakkan Hinata. Berhenti syuting memang selalu dijadikan senjata ampuh oleh Hinata untuk mengancam sang sutradara.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang kita istirahat saja dulu," tenang asisten sutradara. "Kita ulangi syuting adegan ini 30 menit lagi."

"Haahh, lagi-lagi diulang. Aku sudah bosan memakai cairan lengket ini di bibirku," keluh Neji sambil membersihkan cairan berwarna merah yang mirip darah dari mulutnya.

Naruto menatap Neji iba, soalnya dia yang paling repot dalam adegan ini. Ia memakai darah palsu di bibir dan memasang properti beberapa kayu panjang di perut serta punggungnya. Untuk ke-20 kalinya adegan ini hanya berharap di _take_ selanjutnya Hinata bisa berhasil.

Namun sepertinya harapan hanya tinggal harapan.

Tiga puluh menitberlalu dan Hinata kembali gagal melakukan adegan menangis.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah sore, akhirnya sutradara memutuskan untuk mengakhiri syuting hari ini. Posisi matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam sudah tak memungkinkan untuk pengambilan gambar, para kru dan artis juga sudah kelelahan.<p>

Saat Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya, sutradara mendatanginya. Sutradara duduk di jok motor Naruto yang sedang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. "Dua hari ini kita tak ada progres. Kita hanya mengulangi adegan ini terus menerus."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Naruto benci dengan basa-basi ini. Ia lalu merebut _softdrink_ milik sutradara dan menegaknya sampai habis. Setelah itu ia menggendong ranselnya dan mendorong sutradara agar turun dari motornya.

"Kau ingin aku mengajari Hinata akting menangis 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sutradara tersenyum. "Baguslah aku tak perlu capek menjelaskan. Aku yakin kau bisa mengajari pacarmuitu seperti dulu."

"Akting menangis itu ekspresi yang paling susah menurutku. Dan lagi, dia bukan pacarku," kata Naruto terkekeh. "Maksudku, dia belum jadi pacarku," koreksi Naruto.

"Coba saja ajari dia. Kau selalu punya metode belajar akting yang aneh."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan lalu memakai helm dan menjalankan motornya. "Yayaya, tapi kali ini aku tak bisa menjanjikanmu sesuatu."

Sutradara mengangguk.

"Hinata, ayo pulang!" teriak Naruto kepada Hinata yang masih mengobrol dengan para kru.

Sejak mereka menonton konser Ikimono Gakari bersama, sepulang syuting _chapter_ 573, Naruto dan Hinata memang lebih sering pulang bersama.

Di perjalanan pulang seperti biasa Naruto selalu menggoda Hinata. Menyuruh Hinata memeluk badannya demi alasan keselamatan, iseng memegang tangan Hinata, dan melancarkan gombalan-gombalan khas Naruto yang sebagian besar tak Hinata anggap.

Lama-kelamaan Hinatamulai sadar jika Naruto menjalankan motornya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pulang.

"Hei, arah pulang itu kesana!" bentak Hinata.

"Aku mau mengajakmu kencan dulu," kata Naruto cuek.

"Aku setuju untuk pulang bersamamu, tapi tidakuntuk kencan!Turunkan aku!"

"Baiklah ini bukan kencan, sebenarnya aku akan mengajarimu akting menangis," jelas Naruto.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, sebenarnya Hinata juga ingin diajari akting menangis oleh Naruto. Hinata sudah meminta bantuan Sakura dan Ino yang sudah lebih senior dalam bidang seni peran, namun hasilnya nihil, Hinata masih belum bisa akting menangis. Hinata berpikir mungkin Naruto punya metode yang lain. Hanya saja harga diri Hinata terlalu tinggi hingga ia tak mau memohon kepada Naruto untuk mengajarinya secara langsung.

Setelah tahu maksud Naruto, Hinata akhirnya berhenti memberontak. Ia memeluk badan Naruto lagi karena si pirang itu telah kembali manambah kecepatan motornya.

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Hinata duduk di sebuah meja <em>café<em>. Keduanya memilih tempat yang sepi. Tujuannya agar tak ada fans yang melihat mereka serta agar Hinata bisa mempraktekkan akting menangis. Nampaknya sekarang mereka sudah mulai mendiskusikan beberapa ide agar Hinata bisa akting menangis.

"Pake air," usul Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengambil segelas air mineral dan meneskan air di kedua matanya. Jika diperhatikan dari kejauhan aliran air di bawah kelopak mata Naruto terlihat menyerupai air mata.

Hinata lalu melakukan hal yang sama.

"OK, itu cukup," kata Naruto setelah melihat aliran air di pipi Hinata. "Coba sekarang kau berakting sedih. Anggap saja kau menangis karena aku menolak ajakan kencanmu karena aku sibuk."

BYUUURRR!

Hinata langsung menyiramkan air yang tersisa dalam gelas air mineral ke wajah Naruto.

"Aku tak akan merasa sedih jika kita tak jadi kencan, aku justru akan bersyukur!" bentak Hinata.

"Ugh, teganya," gumam Naruto sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

Naruto kemudian melihat seorang balita sedang bercanda dengan kakak perempuannya di lantai bawah _café_. Karena penasaran, Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Adik-kakak itu masih saja tertawa-tawa. Sang kakak menggelitik badan adiknya hingga adiknya tertawa dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Air mata?

Hinata merasa perasaannya tak enak. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto tidak ada di kursinya di hadapan Hinata, melainkan ia sedang nyengir di samping Hinata dengan kedua tangan yang mengarah kedepan. Dari posenya, Hinata langsung tahu Naruto akan meniru tingkah adik-kakak di lantai bawah, yaitu menggelitik badan Hinata hingga gadis itu tertawa lalu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Batalkan niatmuuntuk melakukannya atau aku akan menendang selangkanganmu," kata Hinata dengan nada dingin.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Naruto tentu tak ingin ditendang di bagian itu. Ia juga tahu Hinata tak pernah main-main dalam mengancamnya, makanya dalam secepat kilat Naruto kembali ke kursinya.

Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan bersandar di kursinya. "Ide-idemu sungguh konyol," keluh Hinata.

"Aku tahu hal itu, Hinata. Seseorang yang menangis itu bukan hanya mengeluarkan air dari matanya. Tapi juga disertai ekspresi dan emosi yang muncul dari hati. Masalahnya kau tak bisa dengan mudah mengatur emosimu. Kau orang yang tak bisa dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih, makanya aku memakai cara-cara yang tak biasa," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Dasar bodoh. Paling tidak, pikirkanlah ide yang bagus," cibir Hinata.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Seandainya ia tak menyayangi Hinata, ia tak mungkin mau capek-capek mengajarinya akting. "Aku punya ide lain, ikut aku," ajak Naruto.

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke bioskop. Hinata sempat bingung kenapa Naruto mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

"Seseorang lebih gampang menangis jika sedang sedih. Kita akan nonton film sedih yang bisa membuatmu sedih. Saat akting, kau hanya tinggal mengingat film ini, pasti kau langsung sedih dan bisa menangis."

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Naruto memasuki gedung bioskop.

* * *

><p>Dua jam kemudian…<p>

"Maria tak berhasil menyampaikan cintanya kepada Alejandro sampai ajal menjemputnya. Guh, film yang menyedihkan. Aku tak percaya aku menangis setelah menonton film seperti ini," keluh Naruto sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya. Alih-alih membuat Hinata menangis, justru Naruto sendiri yang menangis.

"Cengeng," ejek Hinata sambil memberikan sehelai _tissue_ kepada Naruto.

"Kau saja yang tak normal."Naruto mengambil _tissue_ yang diberikan Hinata. "Hampir semua perempuan yang nonton menangis. Kenapa kau tidak?"

"Aku lebih suka film _action_," jawab Hinata datar.

"Haaahhh, tahu begitu aku tak akan mengajakmu nonton film ini."

"Kau sendiri yang tidak bertanya!"

Naruto sedang tak mau berdebat panjang lebar dengan Hinata. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Sepertinya besok aku akan dimarahi sutradara lagi," keluh Hinata saat ia turun dari motor Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi. Tadi aku membeli sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantumu." Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya. "Senjata klasik yang bisa membuatmu menangis seketika, yaitu bawang merah!"

Begitu nama salah satu bumbu dapur itu disebut, Hinata mundur teratur lalu menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Jangan pernah menunjukkan bawang merahdi hadapanku! Aku alergi bawang merah!" teriak Hinata dari dalam apartemen.

* * *

><p>Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa apartemennya. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat Hinata bisa berakting menangis.<p>

Sebenarnya tidak kehabisan ide sih. Dia masih punya ide cadangan yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

Ide ini terlalu beresiko. Namun setelah dipikir lagi, bisa-bisa Hinata digantikan oleh pemeran lain jika ia tak berhasil berakting menangis. Jika Hinata digantikan, bukan hanya Naruto saja yang akan sedih, tapi semua kru dan semua penggemar Hinata pasti akan sedih dan protes.

Akhirnya Naruto mengambil ponselnya. "Sakura, aku perlu bantuanmu."

* * *

><p>Hinata mondar-mandir di depan apartemennya. Ia sedang menunggu Naruto. Biasanya Naruto tak pernah terlambat menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke lokasi syuting bersama. Malah biasanya Naruto datang terlalu pagi dan menunggu dengan sabar di depan apartemen Hinata.<p>

Yang lebih membuat Hinata kesal adalah dari tadi Naruto tak menerima telponnya. Hinata mengakhiri panggilan ke-5-nya dan memutuskan datang ke apartemen Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa blok saja dari apartemen Hinata.

Hinata menekan bel apartemen Naruto dengan tak sabar. Seakan itu tak cukup, ia juga mengetuk pintunya dengan kasar.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar membukakan pintu dengan telanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek.

"Maaf aku baru bangun, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil menguap.

Hinata sudah akan marah sebelum suara yang amat dikenalnya datang dari belakang Naruto.

"Siapa yang datang, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya sosok itu. Sedetik kemudian sebuah tangan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto bergeser dan membiarkan sosok di belakangnya melihat keluar. Dialah gadis berambut pink, Haruno Sakura, aktris yang sudah menyabet belasan penghargaan aktris muda terbaik di Jepang.

"Oh ternyata Hinata-_chan_," kata Sakura. Badannya hanya berbalut handuk saja saat itu. Rambutnya juga basah, aroma strawberry tercium dari rambutnya, jelas sekali kalau ia baru keramas. "Oh, aku baru ingat. Kau mau berangkat bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_ ya? Baiklah, aku naik kereta saja."

"Tidak usah," kata Hinata. "Aku berangkat sendiri, maaf mengganggu." Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Naruto dan Sakura, Hinata berjalan cepat meninggalkan apartemen Naruto.

* * *

><p>Adegan yang sempat tertunda akhirnya kembali dilanjutkan hari ini. Dimulai dengan Neji yang tertusuk kayu-kayu di punggungnya.<p>

"Medis! Kita butuh ninja medis!" teriak Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Neji. "Sudah terlambat."

Neji terbatuk, mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu berdiri, lehernya bertumpu pada bahu Naruto.

"Hinata-_sama_ sudah rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Jadi mulai sekarang hidupmu bukan hanya milikmu seorang. Tapi juga milikku."

"Kau seorang Hyuuga! Kau tak boleh mati di tempat seperti ini! Kenapa kau melakukan hal sejauh ini? Kenapa kau mengorbankan nyawamu untukku?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Karena aku adalah seorang jenius…" Itulah kata-kata terakhir Neji sebelum dirinya tergolek tak berdaya di bahu Naruto.

Kamera kini terfokus pada wajah Hinata.

Hinata sudah tak mampu menahan tangisnya, kedua mata _lavender_-nya mengeluarkan air mata yang seakan keluar tanpa henti. Matanya sembab dan memerah, begitu juga dengan hidungnya yang juga memerah. Kontras sekali dengan wajahnya yang putih. Bahkan isakan Hinata terasa mengiris hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, termasuk Naruto

Naruto tahu tangis Hinata itu bukan akting. Itu tangis asli Hinata karena perbuatan Naruto.

Asisten sutradara menyikut tangan sutradara yang masih terpaku melihat akting Hinata. "Kurasa ini sudah cukup."

Sutradara mengangguk, lalu berteriak, "CUT! Bagus Hinata-_chan_! Istirahat 30 menit. Obito, kau siap-siap, setelah istirahat adalah adeganmu. Hapalkan dialogmu baik-baik, dialogmu paling panjang."

"Cerewet," dengus Obito pelan, "aku bahkan tak perlu membawa naskah karena sudah hapal semuanya." Ia lalu bergabung bersama Kakashi yang sedang bermain _billiard_ untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka yang sempat tertunda. "Naruto kau tak ikut?" tanyanya saat menyadari bocah pirang itu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Tidak," kata Naruto.

Saat ini ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk Naruto lakukan.

* * *

><p>Naruto menemui Hinata di ruang <em>make up<em>. Untunglah di sana tak ada siapa-siapa jadi ia bisa leluasa bicara dengan Hinata.

"Sakura tak ada di sini," kata Hinata saat menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Ia terlihat mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk menemui Sakura. Aku ingin menemuimu," kata Naruto.

"Aku ingin minta maaf," lanjut Naruto. Hinata nampaknya tak mengerti maksud permintaan maaf Naruto. "Aku yang menyuruh Sakura untuk menginap di apartemenku, kami sebenarnya tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu… menangis."

Dada Hinata bagai dihentakkan saat itu. Ia merasa senang karena Sakura sebenarnya tidak melakukan apa-apa di apartemen Naruto. Namun nampaknya perasaan kesal Hinata kepada Naruto lebih mendominasi hatinya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata _lavender_-nya.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal setiap kali membantuku belajar akting," kata Hinata lirih.

"Maaf. Aku tahu kau akan sedih, tapi aku tak tahu jika kau akan sesedih ini. Aku-"

"Cukup Naruto," tahan Hinata. Kata-katanya sebenarnya pelan, tidak seperti bentakan-bentakan yang biasa ia lontarkan. Tapi justru intonasi yang pelan itu malah membuat Naruto langsung menurut. Justru intonasi pelan itulah yang menandakan Hinata sedang benar-benar sakit hati.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."Naruto tak mau semakin membuat Hinata sedih, jadi ia memilih untuk membiarkan Hinata sendiri.

* * *

><p>Syuting kembali dilanjutkan. Kali ini adegan Obito yang berusaha memojokkan Naruto dengan kata-katanya.<p>

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang tak akan membiarkanku membunuh teman-temanmu, Naruto. Lihatlah sekelilingmu."

Di sekeliling Naruto tampaklah puluhan bahkan ratusan _shinobi_ yang tewas tertusuk kayu tajam.

"Coba kau katakan sekali lagi!"teriak Obito. Naruto hanya terdiam tak mampu menanggapi apa-apa. "Kubilang katakan sekali lagi!"

Obito lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Rasakan tubuh mereka yang dingin dan sadari kematian mereka. Ini akan terus berlanjut. Aku akan buktikan jika kata-katamu salah. Inilah yang kau dapatkan jika kau menggantungkan harapanmuterlalu tinggi. Ini kenyataan. Apa yang kau punya dalam kenyataan ini? Ayah dan ibumu sudah mati, gurumu sudah mati, bahkan satu-persatu teman-temanmu pun akan mati sekarang. Tak akan ada lagi orang yang menghargaimu yang akan bertahan hidup. Dan kau tentu tahu apa yang menantimu di akhir, yaitu kesendirian."

"Kau tak perlu berada dalam kenyataan ini Naruto, kau bisa bergabung denganku, kemarilah," ajak Obito sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Perlahan Naruto ikut mengulurkan tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba…

PLAK!

Hinata menampar Naruto.

Ini tamparan asli, keras dan membuat pipi Naruto merah. Ini tidak sesuai dengan di skenario. Seharusnya Hinata menampar Naruto pelan saja, karena tujuannya hanya menyadarkan Naruto dari ajakan Obito yang sesat. Naruto tahu Hinata sengaja melakukannya karena gadis itu masih kesal kepadanya.

Sayangnya tak ada yang menyadari sikap Hinata yang keluar dari skenario ini. Neji sedang terbaring di tanah dengan mata tertutup, karena ceritanya dia sudah tewas. Sakura berada jauh di belakang dan mengira Naruto dan Hinata sudah berbaikan. Obito berada di atas _Bijuu_. Para kru juga tak tahu, bahkan kameramen pun yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto dan Hinata tak sadar akan hal ini.

Naruto lalu menatap Hinata. Bagi kameramendan semua kru lainnya mungkin air mata di pipi Hinata adalah air mata palsu, hanya sekedar akting. Tapi Naruto tahu itu air mata yang keluar dari mata Hinata karena ia sakit hati kepadanya. Tamparan yang diterimanya tadi belum sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan Hinata. Akhirnya Naruto tak menghentikan adegan dan membiarkan semuanya berlanjut.

"Apa kau tahu arti kata-kata Neji-_Niisan_ tadi? Kata-katamu yang tak akan membiarkan teman-temanmu mati bukanlah kebohongan," kata Hinata mengucapkan dialognya. "Karena kata-kata itulah ia bisa melangkah sejauh ini. Bukan hanya Neji-_Niisan_, tapi semua orang telah memegang teguh kata-kata itu dalam hati mereka. Itulah yang menjadikan kitasemua teman. Jika semua orang menyerah, maka apa yang Neji-_Niisan_ lakukan akan sia-sia. Ayo kita lawan bersama Naruto-_kun_. Selalu pantang menyerah dan menepati janji adalah jalan ninjaku juga."

Hinata mengakhiri dialognya.

Jeda sejenak.

Naruto memantapkan hatinya. Kini Naruto sudah tak bisa menahan untuk tak 'keluar' dari skenario seperti Hinata. Apalagi setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dalam dialog Hinata.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata di pipinya dan mengusapnya lembut. Naruto lalu berujar, "Ya, aku memang tak pernah mengingkari janjiku. Apa kau ingat kata-kataku dulu?"

Hinata menatap Naruto bingung, rasanya ada yang salah dengan dialog Naruto.

"Saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu, kau tak langsung menjawabnya. Saat itu aku mengerti perasaanmu. Lalu aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu dan akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku. Asal kau tahu Hinata, aku masih memegang janjiku itu. Aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Sakura. Dari dulu rasa sayangku kepadamu tak berkurang, bahkan semakin bertambah."

Hinata kaget. Benar saja, ternyata Naruto tidak mengikuti skenario yang ada.

"Apa yang dikatakannya? Ini tidak sesuai skenario," ujar sutradara. "CUT! CUT! CUT!"

Naruto tak mempedulikan teriakan sutradara. Ia tahu Hinata tak akan mau mendengarnya jika ia tak mengatakannya sekarang. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah. Wajar jika sekarang kau membenciku. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau mau membuka hatimu untukku. Tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi."

Air mata Hinata kembali mengalir. "Aku benci padamu. Ini kedua kalinya kau membuatku seperti ini. Aku juga benci pada diriku sendiri karena bisa lemah jika berada di hadapanmu," ujar Hinata dengan suara yang makin pelan.

Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Dari respon Hinata yang membalas pelukannya, Naruto langsung tahu jika Hinata sudah memaafkannya. Naruto mencium puncak kepala Hinata dan terus meyakinkan dirinya jika setelah ini ia tak akan menyakiti Hinata lagi.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Hei kalian melenceng jauh dari skenario!" teriak sutradara. "Hei-"

Kata-kata sutradara terpotong saat Sakura menahannya. "Beri mereka waktu sejenak."

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata melepas pelukan Naruto. "Gara-gara kau kita jadi harus mengulangi adegan ini."

Naruto lalu mengusap air mata di pipi Hinata dengan kedua jempol tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau jadi punya kesempatan untuk menamparku lagi," kata Naruto terkekeh.

"Bodoh."

* * *

><p>Perasaan Hinata sudah agak tenang dan ia mau pulang bersama Naruto seperti biasanya. Naruto lebih banyak diam kali ini. Ia tak banyak menghujani Hinata dengan godaan dan gombalan garing seperti biasa karena takut Hinata marah lagi. Ia tak mau memperburuk keadaan.<p>

"Sudah sampai Hinata," kata Naruto saat motor Naruto berhenti di depan apartemen Hinata. Yang dipanggil malah diam saja dan masih tetap memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Aku ingin tidur di apartemenmu malam ini," gumam Hinata.

"Hah?" tanya Naruto kaget

"Kau tuli? Aku ingin tidur di apartemenmu malam ini. Lagi pula aku sudah lama tak menginap di sana," jelas Hinata.

Naruto tak banyak protes. Yang ada ia malah senang dan kembali menjalankan motornya menuju ke apartemennya.

Syuting hari ini sangat padat. Naruto dan Hinata sampai di apartemen malam hari. Keduanya capek, jadi setelah mandi mereka ingin langsung tidur. Seperti biasa, Hinata meminjam baju tidur milik kakak perempuan Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko yang saat ini sedang berada di Inggris.

"Semalam Sakura tidur dimana?" tanya Hinata. Naruto lalu menunjuk kamar di seberangnya, kamar Naruko. "Kalau begitu aku ingin tidur di kamarmu."

Mulut Naruto menganga tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian terbentuk cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Setelah itu ia masuk ke kamar, naik ke kasur dan menepuk sisi kasur yang lain, mempersilakan Hinata untuk berbaring disampingnya.

"Kau tidur di bawah!Dasar mesum! Jangan-jangan kau berniat melakukan sesuatu padaku!"bentak Hinata.

"Apa?! Pikiranmu saja yang kotor! Sebenarnya siapa yang jadi tuan rumah di sini? Percuma sekamar kalau akutidur di bawah. Lebih baik aku tidur di kamar Naruko saja kalau begitu." Saat Naruto beranjak keluar, ia menyadari sesuatu. "Hei tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan kau cemburu kepada Sakura ya?"

"Tidak!" sergah Hinata.

"Ayo mengaku saja. Tadi kau menanyakan dimana Sakura tidur semalam. Saat kubilang dia tidur di kamar Naruko, kau tiba-tiba ingin tidur di kamarku. Kau hanya tak ingin kalah dengan Sakura, ya 'kan?"

Baiklah, sepertinya dugaan Naruto sangat tepat, ditandai dengan pipi Hinata yang merona merah. Hinata kemudian melempar sebuah bantal ke wajah Naruto. "Diam dan cepat tidur!"

Hinata lalu mematikan lampu kamar, tak ingin rona merah di pipinya ketahuan. Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan mengakhiri perdebatan ini. Naruto berbaring di lantai kayu di dekat kasurnya. Beruntung sekarang bukan musim dingin jadi berbaring di lantai dan tak memakai selimut pun tak jadi masalah.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Naruto belum tertidur. Dari helaan nafas sosok di atas tempat tidur, Naruto bisa tahu Hinata juga belum tidur.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Katanya ngantuk," ujar Naruto.

"Berisik! Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur!" balas Hinata ketus.

Lima belas menit kembali berlalu.

"Ulurkan tanganmu," perintahNaruto. Ia tahu saat itu Hinata masih belum tidur.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Hinata curiga.

"Turuti saja."

Hinata menurut dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Butuh beberapa saat untuk mempertemukan kedua tangan mereka di dalam kondisi kamar yang gelap. Awalnya Hinata agak kaget saat tangan mereka bertemu, apalagi saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

"Saat aku kecil, kakakku selalu menggenggam tanganku seperti ini jika aku tak bisa tidur. Ia bilang kita akan merasa nyaman dan merasa terlindungi jika melakukannya, jadi lebih cepat terlelap. Siapa tahu cara ini berhasil untukmu," kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Terserah kau saja. Selamat tidur," kata Hinata.

"Selamat tidur," balas Naruto.

Di tengah kegelapan Naruto dan Hinata tak menyadari jika keduanya sedang tersenyum dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Mereka sadar hubungan mereka memang rumit dan sulit digambarkan. Mereka sudah lama kenal dan tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Naruto pun sudah lama menyatakan cintanya kepada Hinata tapi Hinata belum mau membahas lagi masalah itu. Entah disebut apa hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani ini, yang jelas Naruto tak akan meninggalkan Hinata karena ia yakin suatu saat nanti Hinata akan membuka hatinya untuk Naruto.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Ending_-nya agak menggantung karena cuman _side story_. Untuk _ending_ yang sebenarnya silahkan _pencet_ _back_, baca kembali _chapter_ _3_. _Review OK…_

**OMAKE**

Hari ini hari Minggu, karena hari ini tidak ada syuting, Hinata masih saja malas-malasan di apartemen Naruto. Di pangkuannya ada _laptop_ milik Naruto. Saat itu ia sedang membuka _video_ di _Youtube_ berjudul **Naruto – Behind The Scene**yangdirekomendasikan oleh seseorang tak dikenal lewat ponselnya.

"Wow,_video_ inidi-_like_1.000.000 orang padahal baru sehari diunggah," gumam Hinata.

Naruto yang merasa tertarik kemudian mendekati Hinata. Tanpa buang waktu lagi Hinata memainkan _video_ berdurasi 3 menit itu.

Adegan pertama dimulai dengan Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dengan lembut, persis seperti syuting kemarin.

Kedua bola mata Hinata membulat, ia ingat adegan ini.

Sementara itu _video_ terus berlanjut memperlihatkan Naruto yang mencurahkan perasaannya (yang kemarin tidak sesuai skenario).

"_**Ya, aku memang tak pernah mengingkari janjiku. Apa kau ingat kata-kataku dulu?"**_

"Ini memalukan! Hentikan _video_ ini," kata Hinata. Naruto malah menikmati tontonannya dan manahan kedua tangan Hinata agar tak menghentikan _video_ yang sedang diputar.

"_**Saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu, kau tak langsung menjawabnya. Saat itu aku mengerti perasaanmu. Lalu aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu dan akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku. Asal kau tahu Hinata, aku masih memegang janjiku itu. Aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Sakura. Dari dulu rasa sayangku kepadamu tak berkurang, bahkan semakin aku. Aku tahu aku salah. Wajar jika sekarang kau membenciku. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau mau membuka hatimu untukku. Tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi."**_

Dalam video nampak air mata Hinata mengalir.

"_**Aku benci padamu. Ini kedua kalinya kau membuatku seperti ini. Aku juga benci pada diriku sendiri karena bisa lemah jika berada di hadapanmu."**_

Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Hinata dalam _video_ itu berpelukan. Sementara Hinata yang asli semakin kesal dan penasaran siapa yang iseng mengunggah _video_ itu. Hinata menutup tampilan _fullscreen video_ itu lalu melihat siapa pengunggahnya. Di sana tertera: **ObitoChayankRinChelalu**

"Ugh! Aku bersumpah akan membunuh Obito di jadwal syuting kita selanjutnya!"

"Hahaha, jangan Hinata-_chan_. Bukankah kita harusnya berterima kasih padanya? Kita jadi terkenal di _Youtube_."

"Diam kau Uzumaki!"

"Hahahahaha!"

**- Sekarang beneran… The End :p -**


End file.
